Sakura of the Akatsuki: Red Cherry Blossom
by Q u e e n V a m p
Summary: Re-write. Sakura is the daughter of Pein, Leader of the Akatsuki. Her existence has been kept secret up until a few years ago. When Orochimaru attacks she is forced to go to Konoha for her safty. /Complete/
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Princess

**Pein**

The Akatsuki was an organization of the most elite killers in all the Great Nations who work together for the higher purpose of collecting more and standing in the day and age we all live in. My wife, Konan, and I are part of that group.

Even better, we formed and lead them.

It was a lot of work, being sure that no one started fights or drew attention to ourselves. But what could make it harder?

Becoming a father in the middle of it all.

Konan had been scared to tell me she was pregnant and had kept it a secret for months -which had been easy since I had been away on a mission for three months. Though Konan had been good at containing her mood swings and passing off morning sickness as a cold, she finally had to come clean when her stomach became too large to hide with her cloak.

And I had taken it well, when Konan was watching, but when she wasn't around I was constantly getting angry or upset or just plain destroyed at the fact that my plans were crashing down around me.

_I won't love this child. I won't acknowledge it as my own. I don't care if it'd hate me; I kill him or her if they dare to defy me. _

The door to the Konan's room opened and out came the doctor. Smiling his new-found glory of a clean, easy birth -they'd reassured me that Konan would be fine afterward and that Konan was a strong young woman, not that they needed to tell me. The doctor's wizened face scrunched and he looked at me solemnly. "Congratulations, you have a strong baby girl."

A girl? I know I wasn't as excited for the baby as Konan was, but I had wanted a boy.

Someone to at least try to prove themselves to me as my son.

Even more reason to hate it..._her_.

The doctor motioned me in and I stepped into Konan's room, frowning at the sight.

Konan sat proudly in the hospital bed, clutching a pink blanketed infant to her body. Her midnight blue hair was pulled into a bun off her sweaty forehead and her blue eyes sparkled down at the infant in her arms. She saw me and her smile immediately decreased. Reading my emotions she saw everything on my face and the truth.

She knew I didn't want the child.

"Pein, come see her." She whispered. All the nurses filed out of the room, giving shy glances at me and ran out. I took a step forward then walked around Konan's bed. When I looked down at the infant and I almost gasped.

I found myself lost in a sweet heart-shaped face fixed with huge blue eyes, Konan's eyes, studied me intently with a gaze steadier than a newborn's should be. Locks of pink hair crowed the top of her head in soft wisps. She had porcelain skin, like a China doll's, making her look fragile and weak, but almost as pale as me.

I smirked. "Her hair is pink. Are you sure she's mine?" I was half-joking, but Konan smacked my shoulder with all the strength she could muster. I looked at her shocked and Konan held the infant away from me, shielding her with her body.

"She drains me of all energy and patience, so she's yours." Konan growled. "If you don't want to be here Pein, then leave. I don't want anyone who hates _my_ daughter anywhere near her." Her usual calm monotone was long gone as the possessive, motherly instinct kicked in.

My gaze fell to the infant in my wife's arms, still watching me like she knew who I was. My expression could only be described as dumbstruck when she actually smiled at me.

My child.

I didn't notice Konan shifting her closer to me, her own expression softening as she watched her daughter's reaction towards me.

I wanted to hold her, but how should I ask? A moment ago Konan was ready to rip my head off because I looked at her funny. "You want to hold her don't you?" Konan asked. She sat up a little more and held the pink haired baby out to me.

I reached out slowly and held the warm baby to my body. I gently rocked her in my arms and her eyes slowly fell shut in sleep.

_How could orange and blue make pink?_ I wondered to myself. My fingers brushed over the pink tuffs softly.

"What should we call her?" Konan asked. I studied my small face and then glanced at her hair color again.

"Cherry blossoms..." I murmured almost puzzled, and then the idea hit me. "How about Sakura?" Konan smiled, then nodded.

"Sakura of the Akatsuki, daughter of Pein and Konan, leaders of the Akatsuki." She said the title to herself then smiled brighter when I didn't oppose. "I like it."

**Sakura**

Up until I was ten-years-old I have been confined to living in a windowless room with one locked door in the Rain Village. There I learned to read, write and most of my teachings over the years have been from my parents, Konan and Pein, who mainly told me the importance of the Akatsuki -the group they led- and my inherited powers.

My parents said I was special and that bad people would hurt me if I ventured outside too early in my training. But as Saku told me it was because my mother and father were wanted dead and if people knew that they had a daughter (whom the loved very much), I'd be kidnapped and killed along side them.

Saku was an interesting person, a demon really.

She knew everything I knew and more.

Though I've never seen her before, I've seen her in pictures; the beautiful demon placed into my body when I was dying of a high fiver when I was five-years-old. Father hadn't wanted to do it, but he had no choice. It would be risky, too. If Saku didn't accept me as her Carrier I could be killed just as easily.

Saku was a demon known for her stunning appearance and healing skills. And no one had to be sacrificed when she overtook -or more like inhabited my body, since it was like just have two minds- my body.

She was released from her restrains and entered the nearest living body; me.

When she'd accepted me, I grew healthier and found myself talking out loud to the voice in my head that told me things I wasn't suppose to know. I'd learned to control her inner monologue, during training hours I'd call on her to tell me when someone was behind me and how to heal when I was injured.

**_Sakura, behind you._**

On impulse I turned and grabbed the kunai flying at me and sent it back at Pein. Spinning around I dodged the rest of the weapons and finally came to a stop; breathing heavy and sweating. I watched my father exit the forest with a satisfied look.

"Better, but you still need work."

"Alright,"

**_Hmph. I think you did exceptionally well for someone your age, I didn't warn you until it was aimed at your head. _**Saku grumbled to me. I restrained myself from giggling and thought back to her.

_He's a perfectionist, Saku, he likes to challenge me. I'm not exactly a normal twelve-year-old. _

**_He sees me as a tool for you to use. I will help you train and become better, not do everything for you. _**She argued.

_He doesn't know we had that agreement._

We ran the drill again and again, until I was so tired Pein had laughed and carried me back to the Rain Village where my mother was waiting to scold us both.

**~X~**

An hour later I was back in my room, bathed and ready for bed. Konan came to my room later to ask how my training went and to say good night. After I turned twelve she wasn't compelled to hover over me as she had done all my life, instead her missions and duties called her all over the world and she was forced to leave me behind (though she had taken me with her once or twice).

This time for a meeting.

For a long time I thought this was how my life would be forever.

Until that one night when Snake-man, Orochimaru, attacked.

**~X~**

My parents and the rest of the Akatsuki stood proudly, balancing on the finger tips of two giant hands at the buiji where everyone met to say what they've learned on their missions and travels. Pein and Konan had been forced to take, and introduce, me to the Akatsuki two years ago and I was accepted with open arms –mainly from Tobi because he loved to spend time with me.

Itachi stood next to me...Or rather stood over me while I sat. His red eyes cut through the dark cave as he shot the death glare at those who laughed at his new-found mission as my bodyguard. I paid attention to my parent's endless chatter about the threat who was named Orochimaru.

"...and lastly-" But my mother's words where cut off by a loud crash. The walls started to cave in and Itachi looped an arm around my waist then jumped over the falling rubble.

Shouts and calls were heard and I screamed as the world, as it had seemed, fell down upon me, though Itachi had skillfully avoided all the debris.

Once we settled on what remained of the roof, he set me down.

"T-thank you, Itachi." I coughed. Konan and Pein appeared next to us, thanking Itachi and checking me for injuries.

"Report!" Pein called out.

"We're all accounted for Leader-sama!" Sasori called out, his red head just noticeable over a cloud of dust of the other side with Deidara, Kakuza and Hidan.

"Who could have done this?" Konan wondered out loud. A laugh echoed from inside the cloud of settling dust. A kunai shot out of nowhere towards me, just glazing my cheekbone.

"Ahh!" I growled, my hand flying up to insure that it was, indeed, bleeding. Pein's eyes narrowed and with a hand-sign I didn't recognize the dust cleared and reveled and larger than life, dark purple snake. Konan pulled me behind her and got in a fight stance.

When I looked closer I saw a flash of flying raven hair and gray-white skin. Yellow eyes glowed in the mid-day sun and I could make-out the purple eyeliner around them.

"Orochimaru." My parents said together a lace of hatred and anger in their voices.

"Itachi, get Sakura to safety. We'll hold down fort here." Pein whispered. Itachi nodded then grabbed me roughly, throwing me over his shoulder. By the look my father gave him he was going to pay for that later. I knew better than to call out to them, but I did anyway.

Out of pure horror that I may never see them again.

"Mother, Father!" But they were out of sight within seconds and the only reply I received were the sounds of battle.

**~X~**

We finally stopped at the Rain Village and waited for word to come next.

My parents came days later beaten but victorious and with a new mission...for me.

I was to go to the Leaf Village, gain their trust and gather information. Also it was to keep me safe from harm. Orochimaru wouldn't dare to show his face Konaha after he betrayed it...in his youth.

Though I wondered if I'd be accepted in this strange new land.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Konoha

**Sakura**

I bit my lip nervously and smiled up at the Konaha Junin and Hokage staring down at me. He was a tall young man with sun dark skin and dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. He wore the standard ninja clothing, along with the forest green vest and headband with a Leaf symbol. And the Hokage was old, wearing white robes trimmed with red. It was said he was the Third Hokage but after the Fourth died he took over again.

Konan stood next to me. Her image altered by her chakra so her piercings on her face consisted only of her snake bites and her short blue hair became a long, blazing red. Her skin looked paler and sudden changes were made to her face so no one would recognize her.

"Our clan was attacked a few days ago..." she trailed off with my warped background story to the teacher as she had done for the Hokage yesterday. "And my husband wants his only heir to be safe until we can catch whoever did it."

"We understand, so will you be staying with your daughter?" Iruka asked.

"She'll be living with my daughter's family. My young grandson, Konohamaru, will be glad to have someone to finally have some to train with." Mom smiled, dazzlingly at him.

"Thank you for doing this for us, Lord Hokage." She bowed and her scarlet hair fell over her shoulders, momentarily it flashed blue. She must have noticed because she then pulled me into hug and kissed my forehead before quickly being 'escorted' from the building by the masked Tobi. I watched them leave and wanted nothing more than to run after them.

I didn't want to be here. It was too different from Amegakure where we were under constant cover of clouds and rain. This place looked forever casted into spring, but the weather was cooler than it was in Suna…

"Are you ready to start school, Sakura?" Iruka asked and I nodded. We'd pulled him out of his lesson so I could be introduced to him and my new classmates. "I trust you haven't gone to proper district schooling yet, have you?"

"No, everything I've ever learned was from my parents." He nodded.

"You are to call me 'Iruka-sensei' from now on, alright?"

"Yes," I said then quickly added. "Iruka-sensei." He smiled and strode into the classroom.

"Class," the kids became quite and I watched from the slightly open door with the Hokage still behind me. "We have a new student today." The Hokage nudged me forward then. His old, wrinkled hand rested on my shoulder, almost like he was using me as a guide into the room.

"Introduce yourself," Iruka-sensei said smiling. I bit my lip then turned to face the class. Scoping the room and suddenly felt out of place: my pink hair, pale skin, blue eyes; foreign features. But I knew they were all staring at the long, ugly gash on the side of my face.

"My name is Kurosu Sakura, I'm twelve-years-old." I said, my voice sounded stronger then I'd realized as I recited the last name my mother had thought up, she said it meant 'dark master' and since I was Akatsuki it would suit me.

The Hokage stepped forward. "Any questions for our new student?" Lean arms shot up in the air, waving calling for the Hokage's attention as I silently cursed his words. "Ino…"

The pretty blond stood from her chair, her icy blue eyes fixed on me. "What village do you come from?" She demanded

"I never lived in one of the Hidden Villages." I answered smoothly. The blond slunk back into her seat and the Hokage called on someone else.

"Hinata,"

"Um, what abilities do you, um, have?" The shy bluenette, Hinata, asked.

I pursed my lips and smiled. I decided I liked this girl. "My mother said I was a very skilled healer, so I think I might have a future as a medic-nin."

"Sasuke," Everyone turned in their seats to see the one named Sasuke. I followed their gazes to a quiet boy with dark hair and eyes in the corner of the room. His eyes met mine as he lowered his raised hand.

"What clan do you come from?" He asked his voice slightly deeper than expected. On the inside I could feel myself screaming and wondering what the hell I was going to say next. But on the outside I smiled warmly at Sasuke, and I swear to this day that he had blushed.

"That I cannot tell you," I said, secretly. The Hokage was about to say something, but then all hell broke loose in the classroom. All the girls, save Hinata, stood from their seats and glared at me.

"How could you not answer Sasuke-sempai's question!" Ino yelled, almost sounding happy to have a reason to yell at me.

My eyes scanned over them all for a moment then smirked and looked up at Iruka. "My mother says it's the ones who chase the boys that are the weakest." Iruka-sensei and the Hokage cracked up and I snickered, careful not to let the fan-girls see.

The girls sat in their seats. Their pride bruised.

After the big scene in class Iruka assigned me to sit next to a blond haired, blue eyed boy in the back of the classroom. Iruka-sensei had smiled at him and the boy shot him the death glare.

What was worse, we didn't talk, not a word- although I wanted to say something. I had just stared ahead, hoping he'd try to strike up a conversation. Though I knew I had to at least try to pay attention to the lesson but my mind kept wandering back to my parents and the Akatsuki.

My mission here was to gain trust and friends...

_RING!_

I nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sound of the loud noise. The boy stared at me for a moment.

"What was that?"

"Um, it's the lunch bell." Ino said, flipping back her blond ponytail. "Don't you know anything?"

"I never went to a school before." I muttered as Ino walked away. "Hope you fall into a snake pit." I stood from my chair and descended the staircase to the front of the room. On the way I found the blue haired the girl from earlier.

Before she could exit the room I darted off towards her. "Your name is Hinata, right?" I asked.

"Um, yes..." She looked a little shocked to see me.

"Do you mind showing me around the school? Please?" I hoped she'd show mercy on me.

Then Hinata smiled. "Sure." I looped arms with her and walked out like we've been best friends since birth.

**~X~**

After Hinata and I left the Academy we started walking to the Hyuuga estate. I had to find the Chuunin that was going to take me home and tell him that I'd be leaving with a friend. He'd been ready to protest but then Hinata walked up and he almost bowed in submission.

Suddenly someone rounded the corner and smashed into me. Hinata gasped in shock and I fell to the ground and the other person landed on top of me.

I sat up and was about to yell then I saw it was a boy, the one I sat next to in class. We were nose-to-nose and staring confused into each other's eyes. In a way his looks reminded me of Deidara, but I doubted he rode a giant clay bird and blew things up.

"Oh, um, sorry Sakura, I didn't see you…Hey Hinata." Hinata helped him to his feet and I stood too.

"Why were you running?" I yelled. Naruto -was that his name? - cringed at my tone.

"Well, I may have insulted Sasuke, threw something at him and..." Brushing the dirt from my dress I got ready to scold Naruto again. Then a raven haired boy rounded the corner as well. Stopping short when the saw his prey had found friends.

My eyes widened at the sight of Sasuke. I hadn't gotten a good enough look at him during class, but it wasn't his boyish good looks that shocked me. He was an Uchiha.

**_Itachi has some explaining to do. _**Saku softly taunted. **_The entire Uchiha clan was slaughtered only a few years ago…_**I resisted the urge to tell her to shut up.

_Oh, yes he does._

"What are you staring at, pinkie?" He grumbled regaining his calm composure. I narrowed my midnight colored eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Nothing good, you just look a lot like your brother. Itachi Uchiha, wasn't it?" Sasuke froze and stared at me. "Hmm, you're the one staring now aren't you?" I turned to Naruto and Hinata, "Let's go."

**Pein**

I lowered the letter and looked back at Konan standing beside me, half-reading over my shoulder.

"Itachi says she's doing fine. She's living undetected in the Hokage's house and is excelling in all her classes."

"Undetected...that means we've taught her how to lie. That's going to come back to haunt us later." I chuckled. "Is she making friends?" I handed her the letter and she scanned over the coded three paragraphs the Uchiha had taken the liberty of writing.

"She was spotted around the Hyuuga heiress and the Kyuubi container..." That same protective motherly look came over Konan's face again and I touched her shoulder. "She'll be fine. Itachi won't let anything happen to her and Sakura knows not to get in any trouble."

"It says here that she got a detention for fighting." Konan sighed and dropped the letter back on my desk for me to read the detailed injuries of the two boys. "This can only end badly, Nagato, I know it."


	3. Chapter 3: Family Trait

**Sakura**

Anyone in the Leaf Village who've heard my name –as Naruto has told me- would either say 'Sweet girl with a pretty face' or 'Strongest Genin in our class.'

Well, I don't know about pretty because the gash caused by Orochimaru had left on white scar on the side of my face and there was really nothing I could do. Though now that I lived with the Hokage's family I always keep a good appearance up or face the wrath of the Hokage's daughter. And ever since that time after a long grueling training with Konohamaru's 'top-knotch' teacher I'd just asked my little self-proclaimed brother to get a pair of scissors for so I could chop my hair short to get rid of the knocks. He'd laughed and pointed and Nala, his mother, had fixed it for me the entire time _tsk_ing at me about my 'blind butcher's cut'.

But I was strong, I do not doubt that. I could throw a punch faster than Sasuke could detect it (we had a disagreement a few weeks ago, which resulted with my fist in his gut) and I could send him stumbling backwards.

After seeing that Itachi was happy (Well, happy because he got to see Sasuke meet his match.) to report that I inherited my father's kekkei genkai to Push and Pull things toward me and, most likely, his Rinngan to disable an attack. Though that'd be a miraculous thing because there hasn't been a known _two _Rinngan wielders in the same decade –so everyone was willing to accept I was just a carrier of that gene and if I had children, then my great-grandchildren would be blessed with that gift.

I had been away from my family for almost a year now. I did well in school and trained most of the time –but always found time in between to start a fight with Naruto, Sasuke, Ino or some other random kid in my class. Halfway through my first week I started to put serious thought into becoming a Chuunin of the Leaf so I'd have a headband to slash when I became a full Akatsuki member.

Easier said than done; everyone was so nice to me here.

Though the fact that I was so secretive about my past had the ANBU hauling me in for questioning when I first enter Konaha. Mom had told me not to be scared and to just stick to the story we rehearsed. They knew my father was the leader of a powerful clan (the Akatsuki who stuck together like a family) and that I was the leaders only child and he worried about my safety (that part was sketchy in my mind). That had gotten them more curious and kept me under light surveillance which was annoying.

Like right now when I'm having a victory dinner with my friends at Naruto's favorite place and there standing on the roof across the street watching me eat. Itachi had promised me he'd stay on the village boarder line tonight to give me some peace and these guys were the last thing I needed.

"Ah, man I can't believe were all splitting up tomorrow!" Naruto wailed over a bowl of ramen, pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"We're all still friends, Naruto, and we'll see each other again." Naruto turned to me with pathetic tears running from his sapphire eyes and down his whiskered cheeks.

"Who do you think will be one my team?" Hinata asked brightly, trying to lighten the subject. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know."

"No, try and guess." Hinata pushed. She'd become more outgoing once I came and she fought with her father less.

"Hmm, Ino-pig and Chouji-pig," Naruto laughed and Hinata looked scared. I laughed at our nicknames for the two.

"Naruto -ha-ha- that's not -ha-ha- that's mean!" I shrieked, throwing a shrimp at him. He adjusted his shiny, new headband and smiled at me. He said he'd never be able to thank me enough for helping him pass his exams, though stealing that large scroll hadn't been that much of a hassle, as long as we had it back before they noticed.

"Who cares? I'm one step closer to being Hokage. I can do whatever I want!"

"Until the Council gives you all that paperwork I've heard about." Sasuke said, being the buzz kill as usual, swirling his black tea around in its glass. Naruto stood on his stool and puffed out his chest looking proud.

"As Fifth Hokage, my first decry is to hand over the paper work to the Council members, so I may send Sasuke on dangerous missions some, in which, he may not come back alive!" Sasuke kicked Naruto's chair and Naruto fell out onto the streets. Ah, the semi-usual squabble begins.

"Baka, I'm stronger than you. I could be Hokage." I chocked on my noodles at the image of Sasuke wearing the Hokage robes and Hinata joined in. "What are you laughing at...pinkie?" I froze at the sound of my old nickname and I kicked the leg of Sasuke's chair and he fell outside of the ramen shop also.

"Idiot," I muttered paying for my empty bowl of ramen. "Night Hinata, see you tomorrow." She waved and returned to her dinner as I exited the shop.

"Sakura!" Naruto called.

"Goodbye Naruto...Sasuke." I turned down a dark alley and walked briskly back to the Hokage's mansion. If Itachi caught me outside at this time of night he'd report it to my parents, then we'd both be canned and under house arrest. And being grounded with Itachi was creepy...he just started at me accusingly like _I_ was the one who tattled on _him_.

But the Uchiha wouldn't bend the rules for me.

Entering the circular yard filled with various flowers taken care of by servants and a well groomed lawn that no one ever dared to step on because there was a perfectly good stone path leading up to the house. I was half way through the path when I heard a battle cry; spinning out of the way of my attacker I landed in a fight stance, fists at the ready. The lights inside the door opened and Nala opened the door only to sigh when the light shined down on my attacker who laid face down in the grass: Konohamaru.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, pulling myself from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

"Nothin' sis just making sure your really ready to be a ninja." He laughed and rolled on to his side. I jabbed my thumb in the direction of my headband.

"Already am, I'm just getting in my team tomorrow." I smiled and Nala walked off the porch step and pulled her son off the ground.

"Alright young man I've been looking for you, it's time for your bath." Immediately he tried to fight but couldn't get free.

"Help me!" He shouted as he was grabbed across the foyer, completely drained of maids. I shut the door behind me and shook my head. "Your suppose to help people in need!" He became red faced with fury and I started up the stairs to my room.

"Not if those people _need _a bath." I laughed and I heard a horrified scream followed by a splash.

**~X~**

"Team 7..." Iruka-sensei read off the list the next day. I crossed my fingers and hoped for one of my friends.

"Kurosu Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke..." Naruto and I gave each other a high-five and Sasuke's frowned lightened a bit.

After all the teams had been assigned I spotted lonely Hinata sitting at her desk, unmoving. None of her friends that she'd made over the past months were with her and they all walked around her, forgotten, chatting with their new teammates. She looked shyly back at Kiba and his ninja-dog, Akumaru, and then quiet Shino. They stood together talking back in forth.

"Hinata," I said, catching her completely off guard as I leaned over her desk. "You need to talk to them. You'll be going on missions with them for the rest of your time as a Genin."

She bit her lip and her lavender eyes glanced back at her teammates.

Slowly she slipped from the chair and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks Sakura." I didn't say anything else; I just kept my smile in place and nodded for Hinata to go. I watched the young heiress walk over and introduce herself. Akumaru sniffed her and barked his approval to his master.

**_They'll be as thick as thieves. _**I smiled to no one and tried to stare out the window as I strike up a conversation with Saku.

_I'm going to miss spending time with her. She was my first real friend here._

**_I know you will, I am apart of you remember?_**

_How can I forget?_

**Kakashi**

"Kakashi, who'd you get for your cell?" I sighed and leaned back against a tree.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke…"

"You're going to have your hands full." The kunoichi chuckled and I smirked.

"Also the foreign girl: Kurosu Sakura."

She said nothing else.


	4. Chapter 4: Healing Sessions

**Sakura**

My teeth grounded together; my anger started to build inside me.

I swear if Naruto asked what time it was one more time I was going to turn it all on him.

Clenching my fists and folding them across my chest my knuckles started to turn white from the effort.

"Hey…Sasuke, what time is it now?"

"It's about noon."

I turned to the nearest, breakable thing: a tree. Punching at it furiously, I was pleased when the bark scattered after it brutally cut into my skin. Blood welled in the cuts, threatening to fall. My teammates watched me and I could almost hear Itachi musing -wherever he was- at my furious reaction.

"He's."

_Punch._ A crack appeared.

"Late."

_Kick._ I snarled.

"And this damned tree won't break!" I pulled my fist back and punched with all my might; still nothing.

What was the reason I was abusing nature? You ask nervously.

Kakashi, our new teacher, is three hours late and it was time for training.

"Maybe he won't show up." Sasuke said his voice had a hint of muse as he watched me pound my bare fists on the tree. Naruto joined him and watched the thick tree endure permit damage.

Just then Kakashi walked out of the woods.

"Hey guys, sorry, I'm a little late…I see the little blossom has been busy." His one eye looked back at the tree. "So anyway, today I'm going to have you three spar. It every man for themselves; you'll find yourself in that position sometime in you ninja careers. I have many times."

"Hai!" We said in union.

**Sasuke**

I dug my heels into the dirt and skidded to a stop, kneeling over my abdomen where Sakura had delivered by far the hardest punch she'd given Naruto or me.

Sakura and I faced each other.

Her fists bore bruises and opened scars. Then there was her heaving breath, ragged like she couldn't get a descent breath out of her lungs. Seeing that I couldn't move at the moment, her hands came up to her heart and the green healing chakra glowed, her wounds stared to close.

In the time it took her to heal I'd have to think of a plan. Fast.

A long while ago Kakashi had put his book down and watched the fight; he was enjoying this. Clapping when Sakura sent Naruto flying halfway across the field and then I burned him to a fine crisp when he was airborne.

True, we had, together, taken Naruto out of the fight, but Kakashi said there could only be one winner. And it has to be me.

Sakura was skilled in close combat, so was I. Although if she got close enough to me she could break anyone of my bones because of her medic-nin training and earlier influences that she kept hidden behind a thick curtain. If I got close enough to her I could make a clone and while she was distracted I could trap her in genjustu. But it was risky.

Fighting from a distance wouldn't work, for either of us.

In the short time I knew Sakura she'd had always been a tough fighter. Kicking Naruto around the village with ever growing strength and strange skills she told no one about. But that last punch she threw at me –when I sent the fireball at Naruto and I was off guard- was enough to knock me back a few yards which was even stranger because her fist never made any contact with me.

She had a hidden ability, a strong one, and like all her other secrets I was going to find a way to unearth them.

I pushed myself into a full stand with my knees and released a painful breath. Sakura's hands fell to her sides, then balled into tight fists and her breathing became normal.

She was healed and I was out of time.

"Sakura," I said, just as an idea struck me. If I couldn't beat her I'd have to distract her. "Let's make this fight a little more interesting." Sakura smirked; she had always loved a good gabble. "If I win you tell me all you know about Itachi." Her eyes widened and her pretty face became something lethal.

"And if I win?" She asked.

"Not likely." I snorted. Sakura glared with venomous eyes and I smirked.

Anger looked good on her.

"You'll buy me anything I want from the market." I rolled my eyes.

_Well, she _is_ a girl_. I reminded myself.

Sakura let out a battle cry and charged forward. I planted my feet and pulled out a kunai knife.

**Sakura**

We all stood in a hospital room an hour later.

Naruto has getting the burn marks on him treated, I had to get my leg check to see if it was broken and Sasuke needed bandages…a lot of them.

"Kakashi, your Genin really get into these fights…" said a nurse as she finished wrapping bandages around Sasuke's arm. I rolled my eyes at the dirty look he gave me and while the other medic felt my leg up, then nodded to me when she came to the conclusion that it wasn't broken.

**_Sakura-hime put your hand on your shoulder._**

I did as I was told and felt the familiar sensational burning of healing chakra as the kunai knife stab wound closed up. It didn't even hurt like it usually would. Thank Kami, that Saku was a skilled healer.

"Sakura you're going to run out of chakra." Naruto said sensing my chakra levels growing with Saku's donation. I shook my head and my hand dropped from my shoulder and tried to ignore Saku's chastising so I could tell a decent lie.

"I know but this shoulder really hurt. _Someone_ stuck a kunai in it."

Sasuke was silence and I sighed loudly. "So who won?" The nurse asked curiously.

"It was a tie between Sakura and Sasuke." Kakashi said from his reading spot on the window. "So when do I get my Genin back?"

"Well, Sakura and Naruto can go; Sasuke-san may have to stay." She smoothed Sasuke's raven black hair and was quickly pushed away.

"Why can't Sakura just heal me?" He snapped. I jumped off the bed and slowly walked over to Sasuke until our faces were inches apart. My eyes narrowed and I fixed a superior look on my face.

"It'll cost you." I said. Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed. "No more questions about your brother." Sasuke glared.

"Not. Worth. It." He spat.

**~X~**

I stared at the vast sky from the training ground in the Hyuuga complex.

Hinata was just finishing up her spar with one of her many cousins, so I had to wait and not 'distract' them unless I wanted to be kicked out by Hiashi, the passive Hyuuga clan leader, himself. I wasn't watching but the sounds were enough to paint me a mental image.

A grunt, then a stifled cry of pain and a stumble –so Hinata had been using her left shoulder, right leg combination that required quickly timed movements. Hiashi shouted from the sidelines for Hinata to move faster.

The sound of a bare foot kicking dirt touched my ears and then a thud and a pant–Hinata made a sloppy cartwheel. The sound I heard next was that of a flat palm on a boney limb –Hinata hit his shoulder.

"I give." A male voice said and they both stepped back and I swung myself into a sitting position. Hiashi was smirking.

"Well done your getting better." Hinata bowed to him, still panting from the adrenaline. "Oh, your friend is here to see you." Hinata turned and I waved her over.

"Good job, Hinata-chan!" I called playfully and Hiashi disappearing back in the house. He liked me well enough though; he'd probably send someone with tea and snacks while we gossiped and went over fighting moves. "That cartwheel was a bit much though." We laughed and I told her about my training while she told me a funny story that involved a hungry Akumaru and Shino's hand.

I laughed and then heard a scoff from down the hall, we turned and there stood Neji –Hiashi's brother's son who was a year older than us and if his father had been born first he would have been the head of the family, not Hinata. He always seemed a little mean, but it was his soul duty to protect Hinata from harm.

"Can we help you?" I snapped icily, knowing Hinata would never say anything to him.

"There's a reason why some of us graduate at the top of our class and it doesn't involve sitting around in the middle of the day when there is work to be done." He said coldly.

"Nee-san, I finished my training for the day." Hinata said softly.

"Very well," he turned down a winding hall and I distantly heard a door slam.

"Hinata, please don't take this personal but Neji really needs to learn to loosen up."

"I agree."


	5. Chapter 5: Poisonous Bonds

**Sakura**

Before we limped home from the bridge to Tazuna-san's house all I felt like doing was ranting on to my teammates about how they tried to shield me from the fight and how I'd have to heal they're sorry butts when we got there. Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto weren't looking so good after the death battle with Zabuza and Haku.

I knew better, I was raised better –although I was questioned once it was by wolves from Neji. But I was the Princess of the Rain, daughter of Pein and Konan, and I was going to do what suited me!

"I knew this mission was going to be trouble the moment we were assigned it. This is going to hurt…" I muttered, easing out the last needle from Sasuke's impaled body. After I was sure he wasn't going to die on me, my tears had dried up and I tried to fix a semi-emotionless mask on my face, but I was too worried to be a statue at the moment.

"OW!" He gridded his teeth and growled at me (Ah, a reason for me to be angry, this should settle out nicely). "I can't move."

"That's because these needles are poisonous." I said tapping the sharp tip of metal with my finger, lightly enough so it wouldn't draw blood. "It's a type of Novocain. Foreign, but it was made where I come from, so I have the immunity." I positioned my hands over Sasuke's chest and was about to call on my healing chakra, but I noticed someone watching me.

I threw Tazuna a smirk. "Do I finally have a 'womanly trait', Tazuna-san?" I asked, recalling a statement he'd made after seeing me punch that pervert in town. He grunted and looked away when Sasuke's body lurched as I summoned out the poison.

I looked back at Haku's dead body. I was just glad I got some herbal information out of him before he died. I shrugged to myself and pulled a shot out of my side bag and tapped it a few times. I'd need to sedate him.

Sasuke suddenly looked awake and I gave him the shot; he withed as the ice like substance shoot through his veins and froze up his tense muscles, soon it'd warm then and start healing from the inside. I leaned down to Sasuke's ear, almost like I might kiss him, but instead I whispered: "Itachi was worried. He thought you weren't going to make it." He blacked out before he could say anything else and if I squinted, I could just barely make out Itachi's black form in the mist and beside him was Kisame.

Luckily my hard-headed teammate won't remember in the morning.

Tazuna threw Sasuke over his shoulder and waited for my say so.

"Okay let's head on back." I said, once I'd gathered all the needles.

**Pein**

Deidara smashed against a rock and slowly sunk to the ground. I heard a crack in the process, so I knew something was broken. Pleased with my work- my kind of art- I smiled and watched Deidara's lean form tremble.

"Have you learned you lesson, Deidara?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. The blond had been messing around outside his old village, trying to get back in touch with a relative and just about blowing our cover in the process _that_ was enough reason for a punishment.

Itachi jumped from a tree paying no mind to Deidara's broken form. "Sakura-hime has returned to the village from her mission. Not a scratch on her."

I sighed in relief. "Good. The Chuunin exams will be starting soon." Itachi nodded. "I want to see her fight."

**Sakura**

I stretched back in the sun, feeling much like a cat: enjoying its warmth and relaxation.

"How was the mission?" Hinata asked, sitting on the bench with me.

"Great, but Sasuke is in the hospital until further notice." I said not opening my eyes.

"Yeah and I'm broke." Naruto said. "Konohamaru wants to play ninja later with his friends. Wanna join?" I opened one eye to see Naruto's silly grin.

"Tempting...but I'm tired." I leaned back and assumed my tanning position. "The sun is so nice today I want to enjoy it."

"Sakura-chan don't be such a-" Naruto was cut off by a sharp cry which made me leap to my feet.

"SAKU-RA! NARU-TO! HELP! THIS BIG APE IS CHASING ME!" Konohamaru rounded the corner and jumped behind Naruto. Then two other ninja, about our age, came out behind him. The boy was dress in all black with his face painted in a purple design and something strapped to his back was the one chasing him, I guessed. And the girl with the war fan was chasing after the boy.

Grabbing two kunai and aimed at them, they dodged, of course, and landed in front of Naruto.

"You little punk," The boy hissed at the cowering Konohamaru. "First you ram into me now you throwing weapons-" I cut him off.

"Actually I threw that." I said standing and yanking them out of the ground. Looking up I noticed the symbols engraved into their headbands. "And what are Sand ninja doing in our ranks?"

The girl turned and smiled. "Where here for the Chuunin exams. Ever heard of them?" I smirked.

"PUT ME DOWN! YA BIG APE!" Konohamaru growled. I turned to see the boy hoists him into the air and pull his fist back.

"I'll finish you quickly." He said. He brought his fist forward, but something him his wrist before it could make contact with his face; a rock. I looked at the direction of who threw it.

I caught the gleam of raven hair and the aura of familiar chakra.

"Sasuke I told you to stay in the hospital!" I growled inhumanly at the tree before yanking Konohamaru out of the boy's grasp. Konohamaru jumped at freedom and darted down the street with a: 'See you at home' shouted over his shoulder a tall cloud of dust gathered behind him. Sasuke moved to a lower branch and scowled at me; tossing up another rock and catching it smoothly.

"I'm_ fine_."

"Being impaled by a eighty-five, laced with poison, needles does not make you _fine_!" I snapped. The two Suna ninja watched our bickering with raised eyebrows; although the girl was watching Sasuke with a look of interest, which fueled my rant.

"It wasn't that bad." He said smashing the rock to dust in his fist.

"Not when I have to pull them out and I'll put them _all_ back in." Sasuke knew I was dead serious and his eyes widened a bit.

"Aw, whatever! Get down here you little squirrel!" The boy pushed past me.

"Kankuro! Don't!" A lethal voice hissed.

I spotted the owner of the voice first.

He's standing in the tree, well, upside down on the branch. He had blood red hair with a slight curl and sea foam eyes so light they almost weren't even there, surrounded by thick eyeliner. He was paler than me, and that was saying something considering where he lived, and wore a scowl and a giant gourd strapped to his back.

I looked back at Hinata, to see if she was still there. Her face was blushing madly and her pearl colored eyes were wide.

**_Someone's got a crush. _**

_With the Kazakaga's son. Ever heard of forbidden love? _

**_Best kind. This is going to be an interesting storyline for me to keep up on._** Saku purred. I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm, Gaara of the Sand." I said to no one in particular, but I locked eyes with my old friend. "So nice of you to join us." Gaara looked at me and crossed his arms over his chest, with a smug look, but I knew he was happy to see me.

"Sakura, been awhile hasn't it?" There was a smile in his tired voice.

"Have information for me?" I asked. The Akatsuki and the Sand usually worked together, but all they knew is that we were ominous information givers that were the best at gossip.

I met Gaara when the Sand was starting to hear rumors on the Third Kazakage's disappearance. Well, we _knew_ where he was, but we made up a story and passed it off (they would never guess the Sasori had turned him into a puppet). I was wondering around the town without Itachi and finally I found a group of kids playing and there was one kid, a little boy with red hair, who was sitting on the swings.

Our friendship took off from there.

"Do you have any for me? I'm higher ranking." I _tsk_ed and shook my head.

"Only on a status scale, Gaara. You'll have to prove yourself here. Although I sure you can still kick butt." Gaara smirked and jumped down to stand next to the boy and girl. "But I know that that's your sister, Temari, and your brother, Kankuro. These are my teammates Naruto and Sasuke. And this..." I grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her over to stand in front of me. "Is my best friend Hinata Hyuuga."

Kankuro laughed at her slight squeal of surprise.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata gasped as I smirked evilly.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree. "Sakura, how do you know them?"

"I told you I lived everywhere." I said in an I-already-told-you tone.

"Alright! Friends of Sakura's are friends of mine! Let's get ramen!"

* * *

**I know not a lot happening yet, still forming the bonds and setting up the train wreck that will happen.**

**Quick question: Since I'm working on the sequel and prequel what AKATSUKI and SAKURA COUPLE would you want? Sakura and Itachi OR Sakura and Deidara? And should they die like they do in the Manga/Anime? Write me a review with your answer and I'll get right on it!**

**~QueenVamp**


	6. Chapter 6: Beginning the Exam

**Sakura**

The next day I met Sasuke and Naruto early and walked back to the Konaha Ninja Academy to take the Chuunin Exams. It wasn't long ago we thought we'd never be back here again, we were ninja, on our own and taking on the world of shinobi. Yet here we are, ready to submit our filled out application on the third floor.

After a few moments of walking through the familiar corridors we reached the third floor…packed with a bunch of kids crowded around the door and shouting like a fight had broken out.

Naruto walked on forward and Sasuke was about to follow but I stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Something's wrong…didn't we walk up one set of stairs? Isn't this the second floor?" I asked looking into his bottomless eyes.

"You sense it too? Hn, it's probably a genjutsu to fool everyone."

I nodded and glanced back at the crowd. "I think we should at least stop that."

"Hn,"

"Okay…_I'll _stop it." My hand slid off his shoulder and I pushed through the crowd to find Naruto watching a fight unfold with a team and two kids a few years older than us.

"Please..." a girl with brown hair pulled into two buns, begged. "We're begging you…Let us in." The girl stepped forward and without even touching her, the other kid (who guarded the door) pushed her back.

"That's just cruel!" Someone yelled. The kid just laughed and I stepped forward. Squaring my shoulders and putting my hands on my hips.

"We have business on the third floor." Sasuke said, I didn't look back but I inwardly smiled.

"So you can cut the cheap trick." I added.

"What's the chick talking about?" Someone asked. I ignored them and kept my poker face even.

"Heh, so Kakashi's kids figured it out?" Sasuke smirked. The kid with brown hair made a hand sign and the sign above the door that read room '301' fizzled and turned to '201' and a staircase appeared down the hallway.

"Not bad girlie." The one with the bandaged face said. "But just seeing through it isn't enough!" With lightning fast movement he kicked toward me. On instinct I made a fist and aimed for his face. Someone's hands reached out and grabbed his leg and my fist before either assaults made contact.

I looked at who stopped the attack.

He was a year older than us and had a More Howard hair cut and bushy eye-brows. He wore a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and his headband around his waist.

I growled and he looked at me. And, if it was possible, his big eyes widened more.

"Hey..." I heard the well-known voice annoyed voice of Neji Hyuuga. "Lee, that's not what we agreed." He said to the other kid, who was obviously part of his cell.

"Hello Hyuuga," I said pulling my fist from (apparently) Lee's grasp and flexed my fingers at the crushing hold. Neji looked at me and bobbed his head.

"Hello Kurosu, trust your well?" I shrugged.

"Been better," I looked down at the guy who tried to attack me and kicked his side with all the force I could muster. He howled in pain. "Don't ever try that again if you know what's good for you!" I hissed.

"Nice talking with you." Neji murmured.

"Likewise, c'mon guys." I called to my team and we started up a new flight of stairs.

**Neji**

I sighed. Lee had that look again. He was love struck with (despite her delicate name) the most vicious girl in all of Konaha. I wasn't scared of Sakura, but her reputation of a short temper and quick fist were as good as famous, also the fact that she was an outsider here kept her on my radar.

"Here we go again." Tenten sighed with me, though she laughed.

"Neji, you know her?" Lee asked, watching the rosette go.

"Yes, were acquaintances, she's my cousin's best friend she tends to stop by a lot." Lee's eyes flashed with excitement.

"Is she single?" He asked.

"As far as I know, yes. But I wouldn't try anything." I said. Tenten gave me the 'don't-shot-down-his-hopes' look but I ignored it. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are quite protective of her. Also you're on her bad side for stopping her punch; Sakura can get quite violet real fast. And she's way out of your league." I smirked and crossed my arms.

"How so?" Tenten asked. "We're all Genin here."

"She's the daughter of a very powerful leader. Sakura-_hime_ is bounded to have a fiancé. Someone high standing and _can use_ninjutsu."

Lee was not at all fazed.

"No! I will not give up! I will win the princess's heart!" He charged up the stairs after her and Tenten sighed.

"That did not work."

**Sakura**

We looked around the crowded classroom, so many Genin of all ages.

"We're dead," said Kiba. "Dead and gone!" Hinata looked ready to cry and I glared at Kiba.

"Dog breath, shut up!" I growled, smacking the back of his head. "You're scaring Hin-" He cut me off.

"Aw, pinkie scared of breaking a nail?" He said in a baby voice. "So adorable," He patted my cheek and I lunged at him. Naruto and Hinata stopped me, sadly.

"Say that to my face, you fleabag! I'll whip the floor with you!"

"I just did."

"Fleabag!"

"…You already said that."

"Well, it's more creative than _pinkie_, you little _prick_!"

"Sakura-chan, calm down you're freaking out the older kids." Hinata said. I looked up to see, sure enough, all the elder kids were looking a bit tense.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, and I saw bushy-brow –as Naruto called him- walking over. What did he want? "Starting another fight already?" He laughed. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, I'm Rock Lee. You're Sakura Kurosu right?"

I nodded and stood up strait. Naruto's blue eyes hardened and glared daggers into Lee's head.

"I was wondering, would you go out with me? I'll protect you with my life." He gave me a thumbs-up and smiled. I raised a pink eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I-" Before I could reject Naruto butted in, jumping in front of me and dragging poor Sasuke with him.

"If you want to date Sakura-chan, you're going to have to fight us first." Lee smiled at the challenge and got in fight stance. Naruto smiled too and balled his fists. Sasuke didn't make a move.

_Gee, I feel special now. _I inwardly grumbled sending death glares in Sasuke's direction.

**_Well, this takes me back. Males fighting for a woman's heart! Isn't this great!_**

_Shut up, I don't like either of them and if Naruto is fighting I'm going to end up with bushy-brow. _Naruto charged forward and aimed a punch at Lee. Lee side stepped and Naruto fell to the ground. The crowd laughed and pointed. _See?_

"Ha! I win!" Lee yelled out. I looked desperately over at Sasuke.

'I'm not getting into this.' He mouthed over to me.

'I hate you.' I mouthed back. Sasuke smirked and we watched Naruto get back up. Seeing as everyone was so engrossed with Naruto and Lee's fight I scanned the crowd to find Gaara and his siblings, looking distant, deadly almost.

Nervously I chewed on my lip when my eyes settled on Gaara. He's a container, as I found out, proud holder of the Sand Demon that the Akatsuki were after. It was my mission to keep an eye on him from now on, make sure he didn't draw attention to himself during the delicate time of planning.

_"If his eyes cloud with bloodlust stop him by any means necessary." _I remembered Itachi reading from the scroll and sighed. Gaara was much stronger than I was and that sand protects him from getting hurt.

"The first test in the Chuunin Exams will begin, everyone take your seats."

* * *

**Ah, finally I begin the exams...yes there will be quite a few changes to that. Including a few tricks up my sleeve and some totally awesome disguises ninja-style! Also a small chat between Pein and Sasuke (Konan and Naruto will be present also.)**

**And I'm now currently pissed that my library doesn't have enough _Naruto_ books...ah, well I'm on the TAG I can scavenge up some people** **to agree with me.**

**~QueenVamp**


	7. Chapter 7: Forest of Death

**Sakura**

We were able to smart (and cheat) our way through the written test.

Phase one: complete.

I looked at the large chain link fence in front of us and gulped. The Forest of Death where -as Anko, the Second Exam proctor, said- no one can hear you scream. Infested with blood-sucking bugs, super sized animals, over grown plants, and countless other things that she was not allowed to tell us because it'd ruin all her fun. (She was crazy but I was feeling a lot of respect.) Also it was every team for themselves -even better, not.

"This is the arena for the Second Exam: Traing Ground 44. Or...the Forest of Death." Anko smiled and chills ran up out spines.

Phase Two: In Progress...

She continued with her speech and I noticed Hinata shaking wildly, her pearl colored eyes filled with tears and Kiba slung an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her, saying everything was gonna be okay. "Pretty cocky, huh?"

I turned just in time to see Anko's kunai slice Naruto's left cheek slipping blazing red blood from the wound. Anko's tongue drew across it and I felt the need to retch. While she was preoccupied with Naruto, another man -with a bamboo hat covering his face- walked up behind her and inhaled the smell, all the while holding Anko's kunai in his long tongue.

_Saku! Tell me that can't be! _I screamed mentally and my eyes widened.

_**His appearance may be different but that bloodlust and chakra are the same. **_The man tipped his hand up a little and said something I didn't hear. His skin was too tan to be Orochimaru's and the eyes were a soul-less black. Anko took the kunai and smiled briefly before 'politely' telling him to back off.

"Sakura..." I felt Sasuke's hand on my forearm and I broke out of my daze. "It's just a scratch Naruto'll be fine."

I glanced back at the man to see him face me before he retreated into the crowd. His long tongue lulled out of his mouth and ran over his lips.

_Shit! He saw me!_

"Sakura," I faced Sasuke and for a moment worry flickered in his features. "What's wrong?"

"He-...ah...nothing. I'm just getting b-bad vibes from him that all." I forced a smile but I knew Sasuke wouldn't be easily fooled. "Really I'm fine...just stay away from him, promise me that." I urged and Sasuke gave me a weird look.

"Hn, whatever."

Translation: Alright, but your acting weird.

I sighed in relief and glanced around once more. _Where the hell is Itachi!_

**_I haven't seen him all day..._**

_Oh, ha-ha, nice pun Saku. _

**_Stop asking me those questions! I see what you see! Take a joke._**

_Not the time!_

"You all signed the wavers right?" Anko asked. "In the Forest of Death, deaths have been known to occur, so I want you all to sign these," she waved a stack of papers in the air. "So we won't be held liable. Now you wouldn't want me getting in trouble would you?"

Other Chuunin explained the rules of the games and I walked up to Anko tentatively. "Um, Anko...-sensei?" She glanced at me.

"Ah, the foreigner is partaking this year." She smiled, almost cat-like, and I rolled my eyes. When were they gonna stop calling me that? "You should be paying attention, Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes, I know you try to excel at everything."

My hands clenched into fist. "Yes, I do and it's because of that that I know that that man with the dark hair," I gabbed a finger in Orochimaru's direction. "Is wearing a _disguise._" Her eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that, _foreigner_?" I glared too.

"With a tongue like that and an aura of bloodlust it's hard not to know." Anko stepped forward, sizing me up.

"I'm handling it," she growled. "Now don't get everyone else all railed up by telling them what you told me. Go back to your team."

"Gladly." I stomped away back to my cell and went over the rules for the Exam. We had to collect two scrolls -Heaven and Earth, we were given Heaven- over the course of five days, fending for ourselves and taking what we needed from nature. In over words, a more advanced verison of 'capture the flag' -one of my father's many training technique's for me.

"We'll be expecting thirteen teams to get through this exam..." Anko said, her eyes landing on my breifly. "And we won't be sending out any ANBU to waste their time to scavange up your remains, so I have one final piece of advice for all of you...JUST DON'T DIE!"

And without further ado we were sent out.

**~X~**

Naruto grinned evilly and then disappeared in smoke. "Well done," A snake-like voice seethed from Naruto's lips and my blood ran cold.

It was snake-man. Orochimaru.

I took a step back and tried to take Sasuke with me, but he shook my hand off. The smoke cleared and the snake-man himself stood before us. Long black hair and unkind yellow cat-like eyes, his gray-white skin looked sickly and he smiled wickedly.

"Sakura-hime, what a coincidence running into you here...I see my kunai left a scar on that pretty little face of yours." Sasuke looked back at me, particularly my scar, but I kept my eyes trained on Orochimaru, trying not to look as scared as I felt. "But I'm not here for you this time; I've come for an Uchiha." He licked his colorless lips and turned to a pale Sasuke.

"Like hell!" I shouted and charged forward, wracking my brain for any possible thing I could do. I already charged at him, now I was going to have to fight and, for Sasuke's sake, win.

**_Try your Push and Pull. _**Saku reminded me. **_Be careful it's more powerful than you know. And Orochimaru's left side isn't well guarded._**

I made the hand sign that Pein had shown me once and then thrusted my hands out in front of me._ Push_. Orochimaru went flying backwards, though when he slammed into a tree opposite of me he disappeared in to a puff of smoke again. I could hear his musing laugh echo off the trees around us in the clearing.

_I knew it was too easy. _Sasuke pulled out a kunai and called on his Sharingan.

"Ahh! Where are you!" I punched the ground in anger, foolishly letting my _Push_flow with it. The ground parted underneath me and snake-man jumped out of the cracking earth to safety. I got ready to attack again -I needed ten seconds at the most, to use the Push and Pull again, my father only need five seconds- but Sasuke ran up the tree towards him.

Orochimaru grinned evilly and in doing so, revealing his lengthening snake fangs, ready to sink into flesh and curse someone with their deadly mark.

I gasped.

"Sasuke! Don't go near him!" But my attempt was vain. Orochimaru lengthened his neck and latched his jaw onto Sasuke's neck.

Everything seemed to happen so fast.

Orochimaru bit harder and then ripped his fangs from Sasuke's throat. Venom and blood gushed out the moment the two parted and Orochimaru laughed with glee. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he grabbed on to his neck, screaming. Sasuke's scream and Orochimaru's laugh seemed to mix.

Like a song of death.

As I stared wide eyed not believe what was happening.

Sasuke fell from the tree and I ran to catch him sliding in the dirt and hugged him close to me. Tears stared to flow when I caught sight of the newly made curse mark on his neck.

"Haha," I looked up at him. "Be a good girl and tell me if he lives. He one of few Sharingan holders left in this world." My glare turned feirce and Orochimaur's eyes narrowed out of spite. "You can always join him girl! Remember who I am!"

"I know who you are...you snake! Your evil!" Orochimaru grunted and took a step forward, meaning to jump down and bite me himself, but was hit by something: a kunai. We both turned to the owner.

It was Anko.

"Get outta here! NOW!" She yelled at me, seeming too inraged to be shocked to see me. I obeyed and threw Sasuke's arm over my shoulder, then ran.

**~X~**

I found Naruto I while later; darted to a tree, out cold. I dragged them both into a tree/cave I'd found. They were both out of it and falling in and out of cautiousness, so I was left to keep watch.

After healing them both I could barely stay awake.

My head started to droop again, signifying that I was tired. I shuffled around my pouch for a moment and pulled out a small bottle of pills and popped a few in my mouth. Momentarily I thought about making some coffee, but starting a fire would be too risky, I'd have to settle for the medicine that made me stay awake.

I glanced over at my unconscious teammates and crawled over to Sasuke's side.

The curse mark stared tauntingly back at me and I clenched my jaw digging my fingers into the soil beneath me.

"S-sakura..." Sasuke said his voice cracking; his dark eyes were barely open. I almost jumped in surprise and I grabbed his hand. "Everything hurts...what's happening? Can you heal the bite?" I shook my head and Sasuke grabbed his shoulder as pain wracked his body.

My friend was cursed; cursed with a mark that will always be controlling his life. "You idiot, why did you go near him! I told you not to...Oh, Sasuke, I'm sorry I could stop him." I bit my lip to prevent everything I wanted to say from coming out.

"What did he do...?"

I took a deep breath and tried to stop my tears. "You're cursed now. That mark on your neck will be there forever. It's a special jutsu, that only Orochimaru can do, and to gain the power he has you literally have to sell your soul in return. He chooses to mark certain people, people with rare power."

"Am...Am I going to die...?" Sasuke's voice fell weak.

"If anything you'll get stronger, but if you don't use the mark correctly it can, and will, kill you. Just going through the process could kill you…You were chosen and there's nothing I can do to stop or help it...I'm sorry Sasuke." I said again.

"Why…?"

"I don't know. Orochimaru probably saw your cause and wanted to help. He thinks of himself a generous man."

"How do...you know all this?" He asked in pain. His back came to an arch and he gripped my hand tighter. To be honest I didn't mind.

"Go to sleep, Sasuke." I soothed, smoothing over his raven hair like the nurse had done, though he didn't push me away. "You'll need your rest."

"No…how do you know all this?" He wheezed in a breath and I reached in my kunai pack and immediately found what I was looking for: the sedative needle. "Sakura tell...me."

"Sasuke you leave me no choice." With lightning speed I gave him the shot and he was out like a light. I put the empty shot back in my pouch, smiling at the label that read 'For Sasuke' that I had put on it.

I leaned back against the tree/cave wall and looked out into the forest. _When Naruto wakes up I'll have him help get to a more secure location. If Sasuke is going through the change then he'll need some sleep and some serious medical attention. _I reviewed the possible remedies I could make with the plants found in this forest...Well, then again most of them were poisonous and, if they weren't mixed right, I could accidentally kill someone I was trying to help...Or I could give it to the enemy, oh I like that plan.

I heard a tree branch snap and I jumped.

**_Three ninja. _**Saku's voice was dull but I could sense the lingering waryness.

_Could I take 'em? _Saku's answer was a sudden gush of unknown chakra running through my veins, giving me more power. Doing a quick hand sign and a few foreign language words, everything outside of the cave started to fog over, but I could very lightly see them. A little something I learned on my last mission.

All I had to do was stay quite.

"We know your here girlie." I heard someone whisper. "Of course, there here I can sense her chakra." They sounded close but I couldn't give my cover away. "We want Uchiha. You and little Blondie can go."

**_Well, Sasuke's just so popular with the villains._**

_You could say that again._

"Come out, come out, were ever you are!" A girl cooed. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly kunai knifes and a million other weapons came flying at us. I frowned and thrusted both my hands out in front of me. _Push_. The weapons recoiled and went back to their owners.

"OW! My leg!" One of the ninja yelled.

I started count to ten.

_1…2…3…4…_

"It came from there!" The girl yelled running towards us and I braced myself.

_5…6…7_

She was about to reach where the mist cleared and she could see us.

_8…9…10…Push_! She flew backwards, crashing into a tree, coughing up blood when she landed.

"KIN!" Two boys yelled.

**_Kin? Oh, it was the Sound ninja._**

Oops.

"You're dead kid!" One with black spiked hair yelled. I stepped out from the tree/cave, but kept the barrier up. I charged forward. The one with the bandaged face and hunched back looked directly at me.

"There!" Spike-head turned towards me and mimicked my former stance and blew me backwards. Only he had holes in his palms. I tucked and rolled out of the winds path and jumped into the tree above them

"Did you get her?" Hunchback asked. Spike-head shrugged.

"I think. She posses the same power as me. Is this a genjutsu?"

"No, this is a Hidden Mist trick. She can see us, but we can't see her. Although I'm sure the hime comes from the Rain Village, as Lord Orochimaru tells us, her headband had the Leaf symbol instead of the Rain one." I moved my foot the slightest bit and the hunchback looked up, throwing a kunai. I leaped forward and climbed into another tree. "Just missed her..."

"She's around here somewhere…I can hear her breathing…"

"Impressive," I whisper so low it was barely auto-able.

Then everything went black.

I was hit from behind.

**~X~**

"Sakura...?" I heard another voice call to me through the darkness.

My eyes shot open.

Sasuke was hovering over me, looking almost worried. Fire-like marks moved across his olive skin back to his neck.

The curse mark had awakened.

Tears sprung to my eyes and I threw my arms around his neck. Sasuke went limb then pushed me back grabbing my shoulders and shook me.

"Sakura are you alright?" I nodded and glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened?" Sasuke smiled and then explained.

"Naruto says you got whacked on the back of the head by a Sound ninja and then you were falling from the tree, when Lee caught you, he got his ass kicked. Then Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji stepped in."

"What about them?" I pointed to Lee's teammates.

"Ya know we were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by for tea and cookies," Tenten spat on the ground next to her. "We came to get Lee back idiot!" I smirked.

**_Any other time…_**Saku's voice raised an octave (I could mentally picture her stabbing a finger in Tenten's direction.) **_She_** **_would be dead_**

_Don't forget they just saved us._

**_Fine...where the hell are we?_**

I looked at my surroundings.

_Still in the Forest of Death._

**_Damn._**

**~X~**

After being knocked on the head watching my team catch dinner was the only thing they'd let me do. And I hated every minute of it. I was more of a wildfire spirit and I always needed to be doing something. Training, healing or knocking someone's block off...anything would do right now except just sitting under a tree like a helpless damsel in distress.

Before we'd all limped away from our past hiding place Ino had taken the liberty of bragging that she had saved Sasuke (well, she'd said Sasuke-kuuuunn!) and Naruto with her 'awesome' bloodline limit jutsu. I had thanked her for saving my team and Sasuke gave me piggy-backed ride away from the blood stained earth before she could say anymore.

Lee was alright though. Tenten and Neji had beat some sense into him after they'd managed to wake him up and he promised he'd drag them along too, next time I needed a rescue.

"Sakura-hime," the voice was so faint I barely heard it.

Looking up at the tree I was leaning back on Zetsu became visible within a few seconds. I gasped.

"**No noise**. Please," I nodded and waited for the news he had come to deliver. "Your parents are in the village."

"Huh!" Sasuke and Naruto whipped around and Zetsu made himself invisible again, his darker side grumbling about how I couldn't keep quiet.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked. His wet blond hair fell over his face and his blue eyes were wide. "A bug? An enemy?"

I shook my head and rubbed my temples. "Jeez, this forest is getting to me." Green chakra covered my hand and the bruise on my forehead started to disappear.

"**Leader-sama and Konan, found out about Orochimaru's appearance in the exam.**Did he come to you, Hime?" Zetsu whispered to me once my friends turned back around.

I watched Sasuke for a moment then turned back to Zetsu's black n' white painted face.

"Yeah, we fought and he marked Sasuke." I pointed him out for Zetsu.

"**Hmm, Uchiha. Interesting.** Itachi is going to have a fit."

"Where is Itachi anyway?" I asked. Whenever I wanted t know something, hereabouts wise, I always came to Zetsu -wen he was available. "I haven't seen him throughout the whole exam."

"**Donno, I've ben in Suna.** No one does. **Hidan and Sasori are tracking him.**"

"They're tracking him? Itachi is usually so easy to find." I knew something was wrong when Itachi went missing a few days ago, he was supposed to see me off to the Chuunin Exams and help me get ready. "Something's up, Zetsu, and I really want to know what."

**~X~**

When the smoke cleared we saw Iruka-sensei standing in front of us.

"Hey kids." He said joyfully, his eyes scanned over us. "Sakura-hime I see your medical jutsu has improved, not a scratch on any of you, although your clothes have suffered quite a bit."

I paid no mind to my ruddy ninja dress. It was ripped at the hem and torn and blood strain in random places. Of course, the boy's clothes suffered less damage. A female ninja's flimsy clothing was not made for this. But of course I just had to have this dress. It's pretty and blah, blah, blah.

"Hi Iruka-sensei." I said, running my fingers idly through my hair. It was knotted and I hadn't brushed it was more than five days. "So where's the nearest shower?"

"Sorry Sakura, but the Third Exam starts now." My blue eyes widened and chakra formed in my fist.

"What?"

"There still too many of you." Iruka quickly explained laughing because he obviously rather be somewhere else right now.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll cut the competition in half!" I stomped forward towards the door, but Iruka caught my arm.

* * *

**ARGH! I can't believe my MOTHER took my cell phone away! There's four-day weekend and I'm going to miss everything (because I can't go anywhere without my cell phone).**

**Anyway...I'm proud of this chapter and because of my new-found fondness for Anko I made her part a little longer than it originally was and Sakura's fight (from Sasuke's POV) is coming up! Ah, I'm so excited and I need more Manga books to read. Give me any suggestions (For the story, for reading material or for my dearest mother.) **

**~QueenVamp**


	8. Chapter 8: Third Exam

**Sasuke**

"Now for the first match..." Hayate, the Third Exam proctor, coughed. The electric score board shuffled around some names then two showed up. "Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Kurosu." He bellowed then coughed…again.

Sakura smiled and shot an evil eye in Ino's direction and the blond growled. They took some time to talk each other's ears off before the match while we all retreated to the upper gallery of the warehouse before we got mixed into this. This was something no one wanted.

"Sakura-hime's fight is starting, Leader-sama~!" The voice was light and bubbly, but held the edge of a man's voice. I glanced sideways and caught sight of three hooded figures.

The one who spoke was tall with spiky brown-black hair and an orange mask covered his face. He stood beside a young couple; the woman had long blood red colored hair, blue eyes and a creamy skin tone and the man had spiked hair, like the masked figure, but instead his was the color of snow and his eyes were a steely grey.

"'Sakura-hime'?"

So many people seemed to call her that: Orochimaru, the teachers, the Hokage, sometimes Naruto...

The man with the orange mask turned to me and spoke again. "Yes! Sakura-hime is Sakura-hime. She is Leader-sama's and Konan-sama's beloved daughter and apple of their eyes~!"

_These are Sakura's parents? _I cocked an eyebrow. The man with the white hair turned to him and bashed his gloved fist on the masked man's head. _Okay, now it's not so hard to believe._

"Shut up." He growled baring his teeth his snake-bite piercings below his lip and his ears glinted in the harsh lighting. The woman next to him chuckled; her ears and lip were pierced as well.

"Well, now we know where Sakura gets her violent nature." Naruto muttered and held his hand out to them. "Hi, I'm Naruto; Sakura's best friend and personal punching bag." The two stared at him for a long moment and Naruto arm, eventually, dropped.

The woman turned to Sakura's father. "Do you and Sakura have some sort of grudge against blond haired, blue eyed males?" The man shook his head.

"No, Konan, they're just so easy to kick around. No grudge, just fun of the sport." I smirked and his steely eyes scanned over me skeptically, like he knew who I was. And everything about me.

It was the same stare Sakura had given me many times before.

It was really starting to piss me off.

In the awkward silence Naruto slipped away to talk to Kakashi and I continued to stare.

The woman, Konan, stepped around her husband and leaned down to eye level with me and before I could stop her she yanked down the collar of my shirt and inspected the curse mark that Sakura had told/ordered me to keep hidden and tell Kakashi-sensei about later.

"I see the Snake Lord has taken an interest in the Uchiha's youngest member." She straightened her back and looked down at me, her cobalt eyes were chilling but held pity. I grinded my teeth together; I didn't _want_ her pity. "Your brother won't be very happy about this." She muttered.

My eyes narrowed. "What do you know about Itachi? How do you all know so much about Orochimaru?" I growled. "I want answers, now."

"You will demand nothing of my wife." Her husband growled, his chakra washed over me, in one strong powerful wave, I took a step back. "And to be honest no one knows where he is. Now enough, my daughter's battle is starting." His voice held a swell of pride and as he smirked down at the arena.

Still shaking from frustrated anger, I turned mutedly and gripped on to the railing until my knuckles turned white. Once I'd calmed down enough I started to pick up what was happening in the fight bellow.

Sakura sent three kunai knives flying towards Ino at speeds that defied all science. _She must be using that technique I'd seen in the forest. _I called on my Sharingan to watch the match, only to receive a stabbing swell of pain at the effort and I decided to just watch like everyone else.

A moment later a cut appeared on Ino's knee and her upper arm. Then a long strand of blond hair fell to the floor. Ino gasped and murmured something as Sakura ran forward in her distracted state. Making two shadow clones they all jumped at Ino, but Ino seemed to be one step ahead of her and sent three of her shadow clones after Sakura's. Sakura –or the one I presumed to be real- charged on and tore through the clone sent at her.

Sakura's shadow clones disappeared and she landed a punch to Ino's jaw. Her lips moved to words that I couldn't make out and again with that technique she used in the woods, Ino fell backwards and skidded halfway across the room until she stopped.

_She needs to say something for someone to fall back or come toward her. _I noted. This information could be used to my advantage in the near or far future.

Sakura's father took a quick intake of breath. "She's learning to master your technique." Konan murmured to her husband seemed too surprised to say much of anything at the moment.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked. The man glared at him.

"It's a family trait. Only my daughter and I can use it and its extremely dangerous when not trained properly." Naruto backed off and I held my ground, and then glanced back at the fight. _And it's a kekkei genkai…I'll have to find out more._

Sakura grabbed a hand full of Ino's long ponytail and pulled her up in a sitting position. Then she took out a kunai and let the lamps catch the sheen off the metal. "Call me weak you pay the consequence." With that Sakura brought the kunai down; chopping Ino's long hair off.

Ino screamed and Sakura jumped back from her kicking, punching fury.

"Long hair is way over done." Sakura laughed. Throwing the long newly cut ponytail to the ground. Ino laughed, her lean fingers reached out and touched the discarded hair. Then the pale gold started to glow blue.

Sakura's smile disappeared and she jolted.

"I got you trapped." Ino sang happily. Sakura's eyes widened and Ino brought her arms forward, her fingers making a circle.

"INO! NO!" Shikamaru and Chouji wailed.

"I'll make your lips say 'I give up'." Ino hissed.

"Interesting," Sakura said she started to twitch and with great effort brought her hands together. But before she could do anything else, Ino's body went limp and Sakura's head drooped a little. Her parents didn't even flinch and they continued staring with their cold eyes as everyone else called to them.

"Urgh…!" Sakura grabbed her head and yanked on her hair by the roots.

"What...what the" the voice was higher, more feminine, Ino's.

Then another voice, Sakura's. "…Ino! Get out!" As if that triggered something Ino's lifeless body stirred and she jolted upward and stared at Sakura with wide eyes. "What did you find something in there that scared you?"

Ino said nothing and Sakura made a hand sign. And Ino fainted.

After a good, long five minutes of silence did the proctor coughed and stepped into the middle of the room. "The winner is Sakura Kurosu."

**Sakura**

In the back room I finished pulling on my new red dress. The old one was too worn and Konan said she wouldn't have her only child running around in rags.

The dress was red, brighter than the first, and didn't have the cuts on the sides. It was mid-thigh, fell off my shoulders to show my black tank top and had long sleeves. Also instead of the old leggings I wore fishnet stocking underneath.

Dad had started to argue, but he could never say no to _both_ of the Akatsuki girls. My mother said I need to show more of my fair skin that she had given me and that beauty shouldn't go to waste.

I glanced in the mirror and started scratching my hair back into a ponytail.

It had gotten long on me and Tobi had asked me not to cut it. He said that I should exercise the rumor of the Uchiha's love for long hair.

Pein said they'd meet me back at the Hokage's house later to discuss my plans for the final round of the exam, which meant going to the Rain Village and training, training and more training. By whom, I wouldn't know until the end of all the matches.

I reentered the warehouse with my head held high and jumped back on to the catwalk to stand between Naruto and Tobi. "What did I miss?" I asked Naruto.

"You missed Sasuke's and Shikamaru's fight, they both won. And after Sasuke's, he and Kakashi-sensei left. Do you know anything about that?"

_Yes, you see when you were knocked out in the Forest of Death Sasuke got bitten by this guy named Orochimaru, he's my parents' sworn enemy –don't ask that's a longer story. And anyway when Orochimaru bit Sasuke gave him a curse mark –again don't ask how I know about that- that could kill him if he doesn't learn how to control it. Yeah, I'd love to see his face after that. _I sighed inwardly.

**_Sarcasm; one of the many joys in life._**

"No, not really," I said with a faint smile. "Who's up next?" I asked. Naruto pointed at the score board and I glanced up at it curiously.

Finally it landed on two names: Rock Lee and Gaara.

"Yes!" Lee pumped his fist in the air and cheered loudly, saying something about 'reveres sociology' and Naruto laughed too.

"Not good…" I murmured, Naruto shot a glance at me and I looked up at Tobi. "Why couldn't it be one of those Sound guys instead?" Tobi shrugged.

"Tobi don't know, Sakura-hime-sama, but Tobi is a good boy, right?" I bit my lip and glanced at Naruto.

"This isn't going to end well."

**~X~**

I watched in horror as the medics took Lee away.

"His body is destroyed; he'll never recover enough to be a shinobi again." The head medic spoke softly. Tears sprang to my eyes and I got ready to jump the railing like Naruto and Guy had done.

"Sakura," Kakashi said making me freeze. I turned to my sensei with a questioning glare. "Don't. Your presence will only cause him pain."

Measuring his words in my mind I slowly I climbed off the rail and leaned back against the wall, my eyes finding Gaara's foam ones immediately from across the room.

Gaara had heeded my warning about killing him –mainly because I screamed it in his ear before the match could start and I was his longest term friend. He hadn't killed Lee, to be honest I didn't even think Gaara planned on really hurting him, this severely. But the way that Lee kept jumping around had provoked his inner demon –and Shukaku wasn't known for being merciful once annoyed.

And in result Lee was still able to stand, on sheer will power and stubbornness.

Gaara broke my gaze and half-listened to something his master said. My gaze quickly flickered over to Hinata who looked completely petrified and was shaking at the sight of all the blood and Gaara's demonstration of power.

_You haven't lost her yet Gaara, Hinata may be fragile in appearance, but she's strong from years of abuse. _I reassured myself in that and waited for the next match to progress so I could decide if I could go retch or not.

**~X~**

"And that's the end of the Third Exam." The proctor said. "All winners please step forward."

I jumped from the gallery and landed, flawlessly, in the front line. The next half of the exam was a tournament, I knew that much, and I could be fighting anyone.

I turned my head to glare at Neji.

He'd trying to kill Hinata during their match, which I'm sure Hiashi would understand if she died, both were evenly matched but Neji did hold the upper hand. But now, Hiashi was going to have a cow when he found out, but Hinata had gotten her revenge.

She had used the mark on Neji's forehead to throw him into a serious headache. This jutsu was her birthright as a Main Branch family member. Yet Hinata was weak at the moment and fainted a while after Neji's pain had set in, and he came to his knees in submission.

At the moment the male Hyuuga looked drained of all energy and I was more than ready to finish what Hinata had started for her sake.

_Any permanent damage and you have one foot in your grave, Hyuuga. _I silently promised and then someone stepped in front of my holding a wooden box –it was Anko. She looked battered and worn, plus the tiny scar forming on her cheek, but her eyes still held fire.

"Everyone pick a piece of paper from the box." My hand dove in a grabbed a piece of paper quickly. Once everyone else had done the same, I unfolded the paper to see a number.

Ibiki, the First Exam proctor, walked around and took our numbers. "This is the order you'll be fighting in." He held up the board for us to see, but Naruto had interrupted.

"What! That's how you're deciding this?"

He nodded. "The first fight will be: Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga. The second fight will be Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara..."

_You're sending my teammates into death matches! _

**_How the hell do you sleep at night?_**

"The third fight will be Sakura Kurosu and Kankuro. Fourth match Shino Aburame and Dosu Kinuta. And lastly Shikamaru Nara and Temari." I eyed Kankuro, the one who had harassed Konohamaru a week ago. I remember that he fought mainly by controlling puppets –filled with weapons and many other surprises. Lucky Sasori could help me train. He was quite the puppet master himself.

"The Finals will be one month from now. Train hard and get lots of sleep." The Hokage said before ending his speech.

**~X~**

"Sakura, your family is waiting for you at the main gate. Are you ready?" I glanced up to see the Hokage standing in my doorway.

"I'm all packed." I pulled my traveling pack onto my shoulders and exited my room. Konohamaru refused to leave his room when I told him I was leaving, so I'd slipped a note under his door saying that I was sorry for leaving and told him where Nala hid the candy. He'd come out of his room and tackled me to the floor with a hug.

Then the Hokage had come into the hall and laughed at the sight.

I haven't seen Sasuke since the Third Exams and Kakashi had gone missing too. Everyone knows that Sasuke broke out of the hospital to go train for the last exam. He'd more or less informed me of it himself because this morning there was a note tapped to my window.

_Sakura, _

_You probably already know I broke out of the hospital to train. You can beat me to a pulp when I get back.  
Train and don't make a fool out of yourself, _

_-Sasuke._

Well, at least he was_ learning_ manners.

Once we reached the main gate I saw my parents, still in there disguise, with Tobi. Looking up from their conversation they smiled at me.

"Good morning, Lord Hokage." Konan smiled charmingly and the Hokage smirked. "We'll have our daughter back by the end of the month for the finally exam."

"Will you all be attending?"

"Yes," Pein answered for her. "Us and the rest of our clan." He was so pleasant when he said it, it almost seemed innocent. I bit my lip nervously.

Hopefully he wasn't planning anything.

"SAKURA!" I turned and to see Naruto running up behind me.

In a blinding movement of my father's wrist Naruto was on the ground with too much unneeded force and he groaned loudly.

"Ugh, Sakura...?"

"Naruto, you idiot." I grabbed his forearm and pulled him to his feet.

"Ow. Sakura where ya going?"

"Home, I need to train." I quipped.

"But where you going?" He urged on. I'd told him many stories about traveling around the Great Nations, but I never told him where I'd spent most of my time.

"None of your business."

"Never heard of it," Naruto said dumbly. I rolled my eyes and he smiled. "But I'm going to miss your birthday!"

_My birthday? Oh, I forgot my birthday was next week!_

**_How could you? _**Saku asked accusingly.

_I've been so busy with everything I hadn't noticed! _I argued back. _And where have you been?_

"Don't worry I'll get you something when you get back." Naruto said smiling.

* * *

**Yes, I'm very much aware of the spelling mishaps in the last chapter. My computer just won't let me fix them...long story short -it has a mind of it's own.**

**I'm not really sure I like this chapter that much. Yes, I'm setting up a GaaHina couple for the next story, but I don't want Gaara to be as monterous as he is in the Manga/Anime -although that's what makes him so cool. I want Sakura to have some sort of impact on him (and he will confess to killing the Rain ninja, they haven't been forgotten). And I don't like Sakura's and Ino's fight scene, very loosly based off of want really happened. **

**Anyways, I got my cell phone back after some begging and practically lived anywhere but home (That'd inculde camping. Very fun. Though I lost my match book.). And I made a semi-okay-ish trailer for this story's sequel 'Sakura of the Akatsuki: Dangerous Game' and if you go to my profile under For My Stories you'll find the link.**

**Please reveiw,**

**~QueenVamp**


	9. Chapter 9: Back at Home

**Sakura**

Rain patted at my window sill and I peeked open an eye to watch the gray landscape of Amegakure in its earliest hours through my thick window. Training would begin soon and I'd have to get up and get dressed...but the bed felt too warm and it was so cold everywhere else in my red-and-black bedroom. A few more moments wouldn't hurt…

I was never like this in Konahagakure because the weather was always so neutral and it got so stuffy in my room at times that I bolted to get the hot water for my morning shower -much to Naya's dismay. In Amegakure the cold mornings brought memories of childhood and sleeping until noon with my mother coming to brush my hair from my face and bringing me breakfast in bed.

I sharp knock echoed throughout my room and with it Sasori's agitated voice. "Sakura-hime, get up. Training begins _now_ in the courtyard." I jolted and called my sleepy reply and slipped out of bed and onto the icy floor. "Hurry up; I hate to be kept waiting."

With that said Sasori retreated down the hall and I pocked about my bedroom with curiosity. I hadn't been here since two years ago and I was surprised to see things hadn't gotten too dusty. My bed was still a canopy with four posts and blood red blankets and pillows piled on top of the already tempting mattress –I always got my full eight hours of sleep. My desk was still orderly with papers and notebooks stacked upon a mahogany desk that resembled Pein's. Then bookshelves over-stuffed with random literature works that I thumbed through whenever I could –a chosen few had information on the Rinnegan, but not all were very accurate. Other than that the floors had black plush carpet and red walls and there was a bathroom behind the door across from my bed that also had my bureau filled with my clothes.

All that were probably too small for me now…

Something crimson lying on the ground caught my eye.

I turned and lifted a new red ninja dress left for me by my mother, as usual.

**~X~**

The Third Kazakage jumped and me again and I quickly dodged, but again was smacked sideways by his wooden hand and I flew, smashing into the stone wall then I dropped to the ground.

Sakura: 0

Sasori:…21

"Sakura..." Sasori said. He'd dropped the suffix 'hime' after our first training session, saying that if I was going to have a high title I'd have to earn it first. "Is this how you dodge an attack?" The Third jumped back to Sasori's side and sat down.

One thing I learned about Sasori's training methods: he really took joy in throwing around his students until they bleed…and then he teaches.

"No. I'd attack head on…that's just a puppet."

"Just a...? Sakura, this is the Third Kazakage. He has chakra; he can perform jutsu and pass any test a real ninja can. Also I can maneuver him around like a real ninja and..." Sasori twitched his thumb and two poisonous needles shot out of the Third's mouth. I jumped out of the way and stared in shock at the puppet. "Anything could be a weapon. Isn't he a work of art?" Sasori fell into a fight stand and the puppet moved with him. "Ready Sakura?" Before I could answer he launched the puppet at me again.

I fused chakra into my fist and ran forward with a battle cry. Sasori's lips twitched and his fingers moved rhythmically and the Third's arm rearranged and came apart. Then a rain of senbon needles shot out at me and I quickly maneuvered through them. Though one or two may have hit me.

I pulled my fist back and swung with all my might.

I smiled in triumph as the Third was pushed back by my blow.

Sakura: 1

Sasori: 21

A loud crack echoed throughout the room and my smile fell as I inwardly cursed the murderously-calm look on Sasori's face.

The Third had suffered damage and Sasori didn't seem too proud that I was the cause of the large crack snaking across his face. He didn't spar me so much as a glance as he looked over the crack and murmured a few things. In conclusion we had to go back to his room/workshop to repair it properly.

I watched Sasori from the chair he'd told me to sit in and, I quote, 'not touch anything if I knew what was good for me' as he rested the puppet onto his work table and began sorting through a few tools and some clay. He looked over the crack with a magnified glass for further inspection and sighed again, rather loudly.

Did he have to act so superior?

At his fixated look I took a rare chance to 'space out' and think about tomorrow: my long awaited fourteenth birthday. I, personally, knew Konan had a small present in mind for me and I was as eager as Konahmaru on his birthday for the gift of a special treat or weapon with a story behind it. I didn't expect much from the Akatsuki members, or Pein, but Sasori had pulled through with the promise of a day off -in which I was thankful.

Though our training was really going well -I improved in speed and agility thanks to many, many weapons aimed at me. The only downside was our tempters; Sasori didn't like having to wake me up or having his toys broken and I didn't like poisonous weapons shooting at me or dealing will the many bruises blossoming on my pale skin, but hey we can't all get what we want. And because of some earlier training methods I knew how to make and heal his newest poison he and I have been working on -which promised a slow, painful kill that involved the burning of internal organs. Kinda gross when you think about it too much.

"Sasori...can you tell me how to break the chakra strings? You said there was a way." Sasori raised an eyebrow, and then smiled at my recall of an early lesson.

"Well, at least you listen to what I say." I nodded and eased out of my seat over to my master, when I wasn't immediately ordered back to the chair I took it as a good sign to walk up to the work table. Sasori pulled out a scroll from one of the many shelves and rolled it open on the table for me to see.

Sasori ran his hand over the kanji characters and suddenly he was holding a two foot long sword wrapped in a black cloth tied with golden string, weighing it with his hand. "A katana? Is it some sort of special weapon?"

"Hai, this blade was used in a great battle of two shinobi; the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha. When Madara died at the hands of the First, the blade pierced his heart it absorbed his some of his chakra and as a result the Saigo –the Last Breath- can cut through any chakra force. Something that simple ninja logic says can't be broken. Your father requested I give it to you as a birthday present in his absents."

I smiled brightly and eagerly took the katana in and felt a wave of chakra crash over me so hard it made me shiver. For a moment I felt light-head then steadied myself and glanced up at Sasori, who didn't seem to notice. "Training is over for today," He said simply and waved me off without looking. "Do your sensei a favor and go find Deidara for me. I'll teach you swordsmanship after tomorrow –wouldn't want you swinging that thing around and injuring yourself."

I strapped the katana on to my belt. "Arigato, Sasori-sensei."

I quickly left the room, still feeling the unblinking glares of the various puppets hanging from the walls of Sasori's room, and down the hall of the hallway of the Rain Village Tower. On a rare occasion I ran into a servant running through the hallway looking busy or hard at work, when really there was nothing to do.

Really the civilians were all just afraid of us.

**_I see why they are so timid; so much death in Amegakure, things the Akatsuki has done... _**Saku spoke up for the first time in a while and I welcomed her voice.

_Saku where were you an hour ago? I needed you for training. _

**_Hiding, not everyone here knows of my inhabitation in your body. And its best if we keep it that way…Saigo, that blade belonged to Madara Uchiha, hmm. I wonder…_**

_Why? And what about the sword? _I asked curiously and Saku murmured a few things that sounded like 'No, it couldn't possibly' and 'I'll have to be careful' before she really answered me.

**_I'll tell you later, Sakura-hime. Fetch Deidara for 'Master Sasori', he's down the hall in his room, careful he's experimenting with some new explosives._**

**~X~**

I looked around the woods. No Sasori.

I checked the sky. No Deidara.

Quickly, I sprinted through the open field and dove back into the underbrush, searching for the two Akatsuki members. Sasori came into view, not a second late, across the clearing; I masked my chakra and steadied my breathing, also trying to keep my pink hair from slipping from the bun I had been to persistent to put it in this morning so no 'loose strands of oddly colored hair' would be seen during my escape from Amegakure.

Sasori and Deidara had taken it upon themselves to 'babysit' me when my parents went to lead a small search for Itachi -on my birthday no less. Upon hearing the news I packed my smallest backpack and here I am trying to get to the village outside of Amegakure –where there was a hot spring and the Akatsuki had no power- although it was just glazing the Fire Country's border. It was risking and dangerous and I was having the time of my life.

But Deidara was not too stingy about through bombs at me when I came into view; one was specially crafted with knock-out gas.

I looked at the sky again. Sure enough, Deidara was there with his stupid, giant clay bird. I backed slowly into the shadows as Deidara scoped the forest with his eye piece; suddenly he smiled and made a gesture with his hand.

Two kunai shot towards my hiding place in the bushes from Sasori's side and rolled out of the way, grabbing a kunai from my own bag to disengage the other seven of them.

"Seriously you guys! Really? Are weapons necessary?" I got back to my feet and Deidara's arms wrapped around me from behind. I yelped and he laughed, giving Sasori enough time to catch up to us under the canopy of trees.

"Well, you threw weapons at us and a few of the bombs I'd given you. That wasn't very nice Sakura-hime, hmm." I punched his arm and he recoiled, rubbing it slightly as I seethed at him.

"I'm going to take a bath. I haven't been to a hot springs in forever." I fanned myself and continued walking through the forest. Both of them grumbled something, knowing they couldn't drag me back if they wanted to keep their heads on their shoulders –I was, after all, the boss's daughter.

**Naruto**

Pervy saga was at it again.

Here we were in a civilian village hot spring and he was being a Peeping Tom.

"Pervy saga, I wouldn't do that." I warned flipping through one of his novels I'd snuck from his bag when he wasn't looking. "You're gonna get caught and I'm not gonna help you this time."

Jiraiya giggled and started writing down notes. I signed and flipped to the next page, wondering where and what Sakura and Sasuke might be doing right now. They'd probably have a million new jutsu and weapon tricks to flash around while I'd return with nothing but a broader range in reading materials.

**Sakura**

After arriving in the peasant village I couldn't seem to whip the smile off my face. I had money and it was tourist season -because of the Chuunin Exams- and I couldn't wait to start shopping. Deidara and Sasori changed their appearances' before enter the village for extra precaution. Sasori's hair had dulled a shade and Deidara's had become shorter and darker, then they'd used a disguising jutsu to turn they're cloaks into much richer looking clothes. They'd followed me everywhere wordlessly as I chatted off and on, sometimes Deidara would laugh or smile, about random topics as I shopped.

In result I left the guys with three bags full of new clothes as I walked into the hot spring, forcing them to wait outside with the free danigo. The hot water was refreshing and steamy, and actually very cold when I stepped out of it to go back to the changing rooms and into a scarlet kimono I'd bought at a store -it seemed relatively okay to journey home in, if I stayed in the trees and prayed that it didn't rain today. Humming to myself I ran a brush through my tangled hair before pulling it into a braid.

The perfect end to a perfect day.

Then I sensed chakra; powerful and male.

I looked around wildly and then stepped back outside wondering if I'd accidentally walked into a co-ed hot spring and I'd been bathing next to naked old guys without even realizing. When I didn't see any guys my eyes wandered over to the thick wooden fence. Where I spotted a narrow, newly made, hole in the wooden wall.

And a dark eye fixed on all the girls in the water.

Without a second thought I marched over and jabbed my finger into it.

"Pervert!" I shouted all the girls in the bath screamed to and pulled their towels around them and made a mad dash for the changing rooms as I jumped to the top of the fence and balanced there for a moment to survive the two men sitting in the alley.

_I swear if it's Deidara- _

**_So you're thinking about Deidara when you bath? Hmm?_**

_SHUT UP!_

I landed on the other side of the fence and took in the sight. An old man with long white hair was holding his bruised eye as Naruto comforted him.

Wait...Naruto?

"What the hell!" I screamed. Naruto's head shot up and his face went pink...then red...then an ashy pale.

"S-sakura-chan, w-what are y-y-you doing here?" I cracked my knuckles and Naruto cringed, knowing he was more than in trouble.

"I was taking a bath! And you," I pointed an accusing finger at the perv. "Are going to die!" I leaped from the fence and started over.

"Sakura-" The old perv cut him off.

"Naruto, I'm a Frog Saga I think I can handle a little pink haired girl. What's her rank? Genin?" I growled and sucker punch the jerk in the face. He went flying, out of the alley and into the street.

I stomped over to meet him, Naruto running up beside me trying to explain a story that I wasn't listening to. Sasori and Deidara –who were still sitting outside of the hot springs, made no move towards me as I leaned down and grabbed the perv by the collar of his shirt and shook him like a rag doll, watching his head snap forwards and backwards as I did so.

"Sakura please don't kill him he's…um, my teacher." Naruto pleaded, grabbing on to one of my arms. I glared at him murderously and he smiled. "Um…are you having a good birthday?"

**Tsunade**

Shizune was clutching her sides laughing when she saw the pink haired girl walk into the middle of the street and shack Jiraiya. As I was in a state of shock after a few fits of laughter.

"She's strong." Shizune laughed. "Almost as much as you, Lady Tsunade."

I smirked and sipped my sake still looking out the window and watch Jiraiya go flying over the roof tops and the little blond haired boy went running after him still shouting things to the girl he called 'Sakura-chan'. The girl stood bent over and alone on the street, her fists were bright with green chakra and her pink hair falling over her shoulders.

I twisted a long blond pigtail of my own and thought back to my days of beating up Jiraiya as a Genin. I laughed out loud and stood from my chair and walked out the bar towards the girl.

"I swear next time I see them..." she huffed and let the threat go with the imagination of the bystanders that were close enough to hear.

"Hello," she turned towards me and her midnight blue eyes were glinted with silver then went back to a normal color. "How much chakra did you use to send them flying?"

She shrugged and rested her injured hand in her other, inspecting it. "Quite a lot, I guess, my chakra control is better than most, but I got a little carried away. Naruto usually doesn't require any chakra to push around, I do this every week, but that pervert broke my hand." Green chakra blazed around her fist and the bone fell back in place. She hissed and clutched her hand before shaking it and flexing it a few times.

"If you don't mind me asking: what did he do?"

"He was spying on the girls in the hot springs." She growled. I was about to make a comment, but someone cut me off.

"Sakura-hime," a young male with red hair walked up to her, he gave me a once over and then returned his attention back to the girl. Sakura tensed and looked ready to yell, but he was quick to cut her off. "You can punch people to a bloody pulp at the Chuunin exams. But for now, we have to get back home; Leader-sama knows you're not there and he'll have you scratched out of the exams if you do not return home, immediately." The boy said calmly.

Sakura's face went cherry red -the man known as 'Leader-sama' must be her father and, by the looks of it, they didn't get along well. "It was nice meeting you..." she looked at me puzzled.

"Tsunade," She nodded and walked with the boy back towards the hot springs to gather her belongings.

Shizune walked up behind me. "Lady Tsunade?"

"Shizune, I think we should attend the Chuunin exams this year."

**Sakura**

Shortly after we arrived back in the Rain Village I was brought back to the Tower and told to stay in my room until my father was done chewing Deidara and Sasori out for not being able to contain a fourteen-year-old girl inside the village gates for a few hours. Then when they came back to my room, I was told I was going to be given chakra piercings.

Someone, who will remain nameless –Sasori-, told my parents that my eyes looked a little silver today when I was fighting the old perv apparently named Jiraiya -how many Frog Saga's can there be? Seriously? Then my dad said I must have also inherited his Rinngan, much to his stoic-shock, and I needed more chakra to fully obtain it. The black studs of metal my parent's wore were supposed to increase your chakra levels to the point where you can do any type of jutsu without being detected.

Konan pulled my hair away from my ears and tied it back in a loose bun. The gesture usually comforted me was nerve racking.

"Nervous?" She laughed. I nodded and she gave my hair a yank. "Don't move or they'll come in lopsided. This originally was your present, but I was going to have normal earrings set, though I guess now were killing two bird's one stone with the chakra ones, ne?" I gave a shy glance at the needle my father was running under a flam, trying to disinfect it before he drove it though my ear. "Don't worry; it's just a stud." My gazed up at her lip piercing.

"Does Sakura-hime want to hold Tobi's hand?" Tobi asked and I reached out a grabbed his gloved hand, squeezing it so hard I thought it might break with my super-human strength. I heard him grunt and chuckle at this.

The needle pierced my earlobes at the same time and then the pain was gone.

"Was that so bad?" Pein chuckled, lightly, and I wrenched my eyes opened to be greeted the same pale me with pink hair, blue eyes, full lips, heart shaped face, a thin scar on the right cheek and a black stud in each ear.

I letting go of Tobi's hand and tucked my bangs behind my ears to get a better look in the small mirror Konan held out for me. I turned my head every which way and tapped the shiny black metal repeatedly. "Possibly the first of many..." Pein ran his hand along his seven piercings on his left ear, then the bar going through it. "Maybe a lip piercing next time?" He emphasizes his snake bites and I recoil as they all laugh.

* * *

**Yes, I'm kinda sorta late with this update. But its 11:28...11:29 and I had to logon to my computer so I could update and my mom told me "Bree, off. Now." 'Enough said the woman's my mother and it's better to show her respect than fight because were both silver tongued and not afraid...only I hate to complain. But at the end of the day, technically, I love her to death and we are like twins.**

**So anyway, after updating this chapter for the ump-tenth time its finally ready and I will answer questions in my next A/N so I'm sorry for those who asked them, but its late and I'm going to listen to my iPod and work on my other Pein/Saku story (small amount of info on the top of my profile) and catch some Z's.**

**RE~ How out was I last night? Kami! Anyway I fixed the mistakes.**

**Please reveiw,**

**~QueenVamp**


	10. Chapter 10: Trusty Friends

**Sasuke**

"...and he landed somewhere in a pig farm." Naruto said finishing up bowl of ramen. He'd just gotten back from his short stay at the hospital and decided to snag me away from my training and share his latest Sakura sighting –two weeks ago.

"You where spying on her...when she was bathing...?" My eye started to twitch and my fists clenched.

"Just Pervy Saga," Naruto said leaning as far away from me as possible. "It was weird though, when Sakura punched Master Jiraiya...her eyes looked almost…silver."

Before I could say anything about how stupid that sounded I heard a voice. "Hey guys."

I turned in my chair to see Sakura standing in the streets behind us wearing a black dress and bamboo hat beaming her usual twenty-watt smile that could melt ice with its rays of warmth and sincerity. She looked so calm, so together –her trainer must have rubbed off on her- it was completely unlike her. Unless…

Suddenly I remember the letter I'd left her.

"Sakura," I slipped off my stool and got into a fight stance. "You're not going to..." My eyes darted to Naruto who was slightly cowering. Her smile turned devilish and before I could move she pounced and trapped me in a hug.

"Sasuke, you baka, you had me worried!"

I didn't move I was too shocked.

_Has she been thinking about me?_

She sounded like my mother.

I was about to say a smart comment back, but then she pulled away her lips brushed my cheek. At that moment my heart crashed into my chest and I knew she heard it. I looked at her wide eyed, but she only smiled and winked before turning to take her seat next to Naruto. "Can I have a today's special please?" How in the name of _hell _could she be so damn coy?

I retook my seat and watched her carefully.

"Sakura-chan how was the rest of your training?" Naruto asked. She smiled at him and suddenly I grew curious too.

"You'll have to wait until my fight; I have a few tricks up my sleeve and a lot of new weapon tricks to work with. What about you, Sasuke-kun?" Her head snapped towards me, promptly and he twenty-watt smile returned. "Leaving the hospital in your _condition _to _train _with Kakashi-sensei for a long month in the mountains." Her abnormally large smile let me know she was on the verge of revenge.

"Sa-" Was all I managed before she kicked the leg of my chair and set me back into the streets –in which I made a backwards summersault. Naruto erupted into fits of laughter and Sakura smirked at me from her stool.

_Same old Sakura…hasn't changed a bit._

**Sakura**

"Gaara?" I whispered to the red haired boy who was staggering down the dark hallway, sand ominously hanging in the air as he held his head as if he had a headache. "Are you…?" My question was cut short by the murderous glint in his pale sea foam eyes and the slight curl of his lips.

Shukaku was acting up.

I just gone to the hospital to check on Hinata, but instead I feel bloodlust and immediately tense and call out the person watching me, only to find Gaara hiding in the shadows.

"Oh, Gaara." I began to feel worried for the patients in the hospital. Which one had he gone to? Then, stupidly, I remembered an important detail.

Lee.

The one who almost defeated him.

_"If his eyes cloud with bloodlust stop him by any means necessary." _Itachi's baritone voice echoed in my head and I gulped. Are they _trying_ to get me killed?

Although Gaara and I were friends, the demon within him was anything but. Shukaku wanted to hurt the people close to Gaara, that's why he kept his brother and sister at a distance. I was the only one he kept close; he knew I could protect myself, my chakra levels were high thanks to Saku though there was no doubt in my mind that Gaara could kill me if he wanted.

I took a small step back, for distance purposes, and surveyed Gaara more intently. No blood.

Gaara made a noise that sounded close to a laugh. "Heh, you've enough sense now to keep your distance. Your training has improved, Sakura." My lips pressed together into a line and I planted my hands on my hips firmly –he was being cocky, that meant he didn't kill anyone.

I'd seen him after he killed for the first time when we were children; he'd gone through all the phases: adrenaline crash, realization, denial, acceptance…and then a sickening smile. But I'd also seen him resist Shukaku's bloody call he was in the adrenaline crash stage.

"Come with me."

**~X~**

"This is my favorite place to eat…though usually I'm alone so I'm sorry if there's not enough food. Tea?" I lifted a canteen to catch Gaara's attention as he stared off, checking out Konaha's landscape from the tall roof of the Hokage's Tower. "Amazing isn't it? Not as good as Sunagakure's, but a lot more colorful than Amegakure's." I pour the tea into two small cups and set one in front of Gaara on the railing.

"Amegakure…the Village Hidden in the Rain. You must be the only one here who's seen its landscape." I shrugged at Gaara's statement.

"During the last Great Ninja War a few Jonin traveled to Ame, but that wasn't the best time to see it. It sits on a mountain so you have to climb some and the rocks are slippery from the rain, and there are a few creatures someone would rather not run into on the way," I said, speaking from experience. "It's not the flashiest of villages, but…it's worth it. If you reach the main gate by noon you can see the cloud bank open up and the sun comes into view…it's really beautiful." Gaara watched me intently and then glanced back at his tea.

"You think a lot of you little village don't you?" He said in his usual whispery voice.

"Hai, I do. It has a lot of potential in coming back to its former glory before the war."

"…You are aware that Amegakure Genin entered the Chuunin Exams, correct?" I nodded and Gaara frowned deeper. "Did you know any of them that well?"

"No…but a few faces were familiar. I never went to proper schooling before I came here."

"I ran into a team in the forest." My eyes widened. The Forest of Death! "They wanted our scroll and they attacked, so I killed them. First their leader and then his subordinates –I used Sand Coffin and crushed them." Gaara's eyes flickered to me, expecting to see me already pulling a weapon on him, but instead he met a stoic face.

"From my homeland too…you're the only one of my friends who knows I'm from Amegakure." I growled and Gaara's eyes pinched. "We're running low on ninja away…" I sighed and hung my head.

"They were from your village; don't you want to avenge them?"

"Gaara…if I tried to fight you, I'd die. Simple as that. And that's probably what Shukaku wants. So I'm telling you this now: Amegakure holds very few pleasant memories to me and I'm not scared of you, and neither is Hinata." Gaara stared at me hard for a moment and then his eyes narrowed.

Ignored him and lifted my glass before taking a drink. "Do you want yours? It's a homemade remedy."

"You could just be another assassin here to build my friendship and take my life." He bluntly stated, then studied me again. Looking for any signs of a slip up or 'damn he found out'. When he found none he looked confused. Finally he picked up the tiny glass in his hand and sniffed it as I poured myself another glass. "You _spiked _it."

I laughed. "You make it sound like I'm slipping you some date-rape drugs." I pointed to the glass. "That is only tea."

"Liar."

"Well, if you don't want it." I grabbed it from him and took a sip, then swallowed. "Ah, refreshing."

This charade of 'Did Sakura Spike the Tea with Drugs?' lasted a few more minutes before Gaara actually took a drink.

"How is it?" I asked.

"…good…"

"Great, Hinata will be happy to hear that, it's her recipe and I know you like her Gaara." I smiled and at the sound of her name he looked away and I turned towards my binto box. The small vial of sedative I'd prepared stared back at me and I shamefully tucked it into my kunai pouch.

* * *

**Just so ya'll know I got caught with my cell phone when I was checking for updates...I love livin' on the edge. Haha. I ran so fast my teacher coldn't give me my detention. I;m just countling my blessings now. So anyway, a little SasuSaku and some implied GaaHina. Pretty good? Just a filler chapter.**

**Anyway, XxAnimeLovRxX, heres the answer to a few of your questions: Yes, Sakura likes Sasuke -it shows with the little kiss thing she did. Naruto has a slight crush on Sakura. Sakura doesn't know about Madara yet. She will train under Tsunade. **

**As for everyone else, thank you for reviewing and ask me questions. I love questions.**

**Please reveiw,**

**~QueenVamp**


	11. Chapter 11: Saku Unleashed

**Sakura**

"WOOOO! GO NARUTO!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I hate to brag, but my best friend had kicked my other best friend's cousin's aris! "That'll teach ya you jack!" I was so proud of him and I even think Saku started crying tears of joy as Naruto ran around the stadium blowing kisses and shouting that he was the winner.

My mind drifted back to Sasuke. He had, again, disappeared and I haven't seen him since our almost-but-not-really-quite-he-did-nothing kiss.

**_Damn Pein is going to kill Sasuke!_** Saku said, catching up with my thoughts. **_Seriously, the man's stone but if he knew…Oh, the Uchihas' _would _be massacred. _**

_Not like he's going to find out. _I thought coyly, running my fingers though my hair, making sure none of it slipped loose from the ponytail.

**_That's my girl!_**

"Sasuke's match is next." Shikamaru muttered dully. I bit my lip in worry and scanned the crowd once more, looking for any Akatsuki members or Kakashi.

A ninja jumped into the center of the ring to talk to the proctor. The man nodded then said something back, but the other just repeated whatever it was he had said then jumped away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, one of our contestants has yet to show up. So we will be progressing on to the next match."

_That's me. _I smiled and got ready to turn for the staircase, but then Kankuro –my dear opponent- shouted: "I withdraw!" Gasps echoed around the stadium and my eyes narrowed and I grabbed the collar of his black shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I trained a whole freaking mouth for this! And you're going to just drop out? Oh, hell no you aren't!" With that I threw him over the edge of the railing and into the stadium like he was nothing but a rag doll. Temari looked at me like I was half-mad (which I probably am) but I ignored her and turned to Gaara, with is own bemused expression, and smiled. "Wish me luck."

Then I jumped too, being sure to keep my new black ninja dress from flying up and landing into a tree and then onto the ground. I walked head high over to the proctor while Kankuro half-limped, muttering something about a shovel; the whole time glaring at me. The proctor watched and his toothpick twitched upward in muse with his eyebrows.

"Kankuro-san...do you still not want to fight?"

"I am the first born son of the Kazakage..." he growled. "I will not let this civilian girl who calls herself a princess go unpunished." I growled at the last remark, but I was glad he'd be willing to fight.

"Alright then…" I got into a stance and Kankuro's fingers enclose around a bandage wrapped around the puppet. "BEGIN!" I jumped back and Kankuro let his puppet out, just as I'd thought.

"Just because you're my brother's friend, don't think I won't hesitate to kill." His creepy, long-haired puppet lunged at me with an open mouth and I did a quick cartwheel, as two needles hit where I was previously standing. They didn't stop there either, they kept coming.

I continued to jump and flip out of the weapons range, using my taijutsu for everything it was worth, and then the puppet leaped closer; it's left hand had became a sword. I moved to stand on my hands and gathered chakra into my foot, kicking out I slammed my boot into the puppet's face –knocking it back. In the window of opportunity I withdrew Saigo from its place on my belt and swung at a glowing blue chakra string.

For a moment I was in awe by the deep crimson tint of the blade. Red like blood and the aura of evil chakra surrounding it like the blade itself was alive.

The puppet's arm went limp and the chakra string detached itself.

Kankuro looked at me in astonishment and pulled back his puppet to reattach the severed string. "What in hell?" I swung the blade up into a stance and got ready to attack again.

Fusing chakra to my feet I jumped again and started to cut off the chakra strings one by one. Kankuro started pulling his puppet around to save to from being destroyed, failing to make any real attack. Then, when he maneuvered the puppet too close, I slammed the hilt of the katana into his stomach and kneed him in the jaw.

He tumbled backwards and I planted my foot on his chest and the sword at his throat.

"Say you give." I growled. Kankuro smiled and his body started melting away into sand. I heard a dark chuckle behind me and I turned. Only to meet his fully recovered puppet, weapons ready.

The poisonous sword stabbed through my side and my clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I sat in the cover of the tree leaves. I'd just barely escaped that sword and I'd left Saigo back in the field when I made my get away. I cursed and inspected the bleeding cut on my side dripping poison and blood. It was still in an early effect, so I had time to get it out before I became fully immobile…but it'd give away my hiding place. Laying a hand on my bleeding side green chakra glowed and the cut started to come together and more poison seeped out.

"There you are!" I heard him yelled. In an instant a few thousand weapons flew at me. I leaped from my hiding spot.

Before I could settle on the ground more weapons flew at me. I jumped again but tripped. Two kunai knives drug into my side and a needle impaled my arm. I groaned at the dull pain.

"Hm, is that all you got? Weakling," I sifted to a sitting position and glared at the ground.

**_Sakura...let me help._**

_You can't help! You are me!_

**_No. I'm not I am no different from Gaara's demon. I control half your fighting skills and your Rinngan. Now say: Tanuki Neiri No Jutsu! The Art of playing Possum! Release Sakura Te Hime. _**Saku's voice grew louder in my head and I nodded.

Bringing my hands together I released a deep breath. Kankuro's puppet lunged forward to finish me off. "Tanuki Neiri No Jutsu! The Art of Playing Possum! Release Sakura Te Hime!" I yelled.

Suddenly everything went black and I saw a ghost-like thing pull from my body, stand in between me and Kankuro. She was much more beautiful than her portraits…stunning in her demonic beauty. Her hair, silver, reached past her waist and her eyes were an enchanting emerald green. She wore a white kimono with a pink dragon snaking around her body.

She stood in a formal stance. Two finger at her nose and the other holding the skirt of her kimono so she could run at her opponent at anytime.

I felt a cold sweat wave over me and my body started to shake, like I'd suddenly caught a fever. I coughed.

"Thank you, Sakura-hime. I'll take it from here and return back to you as soon as possible." Then my vision went blank.

**Naruto**

This suspense was killing me. All Sakura was doing was sitting on the ground and the rest of her face was blank; like she was sleeping.

Meanwhile Kankuro was running his puppet around trying to hit something that wasn't there.

"What are you doing?" The proctor shouted, dodging the weapons that were thrown.

He growled. "I'm trying to hit whatever the hell she summoned! Can't you see it?" He swung his puppet at open air again, and then he screamed. He fell back and didn't move.

Then I could see it -only just for a moment- it was a woman; her body made completely up of green and blue chakra. There was something about her, in her face that looked like an older version of Sakura's.

Then she jumped and landed back in Sakura's body.

Did...Did Sakura have an Inner Demon too?

**Sakura**

I felt my strength return to me and the grogginess and sickness wore off.

**_Thank you for releasing me_**.

The proctor walked up to me and I stood, shakily resting my hands on my scrapped up knees and breathed deeply. I felt a burning sensation from the inside and I knew Saku was healing me; her aura seemed to flourish, masking with mine and chasing away the feverish cold that'd overtaken me.

"AND THE WINNER IS SAKURA KUROSU!" The crowd went wild and I smiled and caught sight of a few of the Akatsuki members, then my parents; whose faces were emotionless and shocked.

I shrugged at them and Naruto jumped down from the balcony to hug me to death.

**Sasuke**

The remaining leaves that swarmed around us started to fall away and I took in the deathly calm of the Chuunin Exams arena.

We were standing center stage, all eyes on us, with a surprised looking Naruto and Sakura.

"Sorry we're late." Kakashi said off-handily scratching the back of his head.

"There you are." The proctor said. "You made it just in the nick of time." Kakashi said something else and I glanced at my two teammates.

"Did you win?" I asked pointedly. Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"Hands down." Sakura smiled and suddenly her face turned grave. "You better not have been slaking." Sakura pulled a crimson katana from the ground and moved it back into its holster.

* * *

**AHHHH! THIS CHAPTER!**

**Why am so bad at fight scenes? *Whine* Reassure me that it's good, if its bad be nice. My life is spiralling into a rut and I need more reviews. My little sister is in my room. My mother and father are enjoying their anniversery. And I'm having a stupid coversation with my little sister about a newspaper.**

**Please reveiw or I'll find you,**

**~QueenVamp**


	12. Chapter 12: Demon Carrier

**Sakura**

I loud explosion reached my ears and I stumbled back, grabbing on to the railing of the gallery for support as I was almost thrown over the edge by the impact. When it settled and I found that I was all alone in the gallery overlooking the stadium, I'd thought Temari had fallen over the side like I almost had, but then I'd realized: she'd _jumped, _using her war fan to brace her fall_. _

My second response was to look for my parents to figure out what was going on. Naruto and Shikamaru were gone and the rest of the crowd looked like they'd been sedated with a genjutsu.

Wracking my gaze around the stadium I saw my parents move onto the orange planed roof top and started barking orders to everyone else; they're disguises made out of chakra rippled and for a moment I was able to identify everyone who was here: Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame. Glancing around some more I spotted Temari in the arena dragging Gaara away.

Suddenly Kisame -with dark skin and normal teeth and eyes- Tobi –clad in his usual mask- were standing behind me. "Sakura-hime, Leader-sama instructed us to take you to safety." Before I could protest Kisame grabbed my arm and swung me onto the roof.

I held in my scream and grabbed the nearest stable thing –the ledge and swung myself up, landing on my feet. Steadying myself and crouching to grab hold the shingles, so I could look around again to see Orochimaru and the Third Hokage fighting. A wall of purple chakra surrounded them and ANBUs watched the display unable to penetrate the barrier. I saw Naruto, Kakashi, and Shikamaru fighting off Sound ninja in the stands. Then I saw Sasuke make a mad dash after Gaara.

My eyes narrowed.

"Be safe..." I whispered. Orochimaru turned his head to me and smiled. His unkind eyes sent a shiver down my spine and I felt frozen like a thief caught in the act.

"Sakura-hime, come on." I broke eye contact and started running.

**Orochimaru**

A flash of pink caught my eye and I turned my head to watch the Akatsuki Hime swing herself upright onto the roof above the gallery and scan the stadium from her position. Then her midnight colored eyes caught mine and shock registered in her features…_Hmm, where there's Sakura…_I tilted my head in the other direction and spotted a white haired man and a redhead, both with distinct facial piercings. _Pain and Konan are somewhere behind. _I smirked and watched the little demon carrier being escorted off the battlefield I'd made by two other Akatsuki members.

I had to kidnap her very observant bodyguard in order to get this far in my plan –but by the direction they were heading in I was sure they'd find him dying somewhere in the forest right now.

It amused me on how protective they were of her and how they thought for the slightest second that they could keep her safe in Konaha. But as long as that little brat carried the Chiryō-shi no Saku, the healing demon I'd collected, I was hell-bent on getting back what was stolen from me.

Unlike the Jinchuuriki, Saku could remain undetected and grew as Sakura would in power, and with her years and wisdom, Sakura would become a valuable asset to the Akatsuki –and Pain didn't even know it.

I have to admit she was strong on her own too; she had inherited Konan's stubbornness and Pein's chakra control and kekkei genkai. I could tell by the piercings that gleamed on either ear that she could learn to wield the Rinngan as well.

With this in mind, I found myself debating on which Genin I should take from my once home.

The Sharingan, one the few Uchiha's left, my cursed marked, Sasuke Uchiha.

Or the Rinngan, the Akatsuki born, Sakura Risame.

Both were skilled and they leaned on each other for support and were a few of the best in the Genin ranks. _Maybe both?_

"Orochimaru…"

I turned to my old master and smiled. "Sensei, I'm surprised you haven't realized..." The old man's face grew questioning. "You have a traitor in you mix."

"Sasuke Uchiha is not yours' yet."

"No, I mean Sakura _Kurosu_." His eyes grew wide. "She is the only child of the Akatsuki leader, Lord Pain. She's a Rinngan wielder and the Akatsuki's hime."

"Why are you telling me this? If I am not going to live?" He asked, his lack of reaction annoyed me but I simply shrugged.

"She not yet old enough for me to take, she'll betray you all in due time." With that I attacked.

**Sakura**

I was free falling out of the trees. The wind picked up and rushed past me, leafs were caught in my hair and my eyes lulled open as I sensed something to land of. I twisted my body, skillfully, and landed on the tree branch below, jerking my head back I spotted a black cloak in the distance.

"C'mon you slow poke!" I yelled back. Tobi was only a few paces behind me and Kisame still went at an old man's pace, having lifted his masking jutsu he went back to his blue-skinned, blue-haired self.

"Tobi thinks Sakura-hime should slow down. Fishy-sempai had to fight off the Music Note-nin, Miss Sakura-hime-sama!" the complaining, twisted-masked, loud-mouthed man called in a bubbly voice, landing beside me and I felt Saku's presence sink further within me. Right before we'd left the village, and Tobi moved closer to me, her last message was for me to run and run fast –from what, or whom, I was sure it wasn't from the mayhem back in Konaha. No matter how many times I'd tried to contact her I'd be answered by her silence.

"You sensed Itachi's chakra around here somewhere right?" I asked, trying to change the subject, and Tobi nodded eagerly. Kisame landed on the branch next to us. "You snail, what took you so long?"

Kisame's brows knitted and he jabbed a thumb behind him with an apologetic grin. "Sakura-hime, you've got to see this! The Kyuubi container and the Shukaku container are going at it!" Kisame laughed.

"The Kyuubi container? The Nine Tails?" I asked. "Who is it?"

All I knew about the Tailed Beasts is that Pein collected them and killed them off to harvest their chakra. When in doing so it killed the 'containers' -or the people who were possessed by them.

"Pshhh, like you don't know. It's that blond kid…ya know the one who is on your cell." Kisame laughed again and my stomach twisted like a coiling snake.

"We're going after Naruto?" I gasped. Kisame just stared at me and I glanced back in the direction he'd pointed. "We...we got to stop that fight! They'll kill each other!"

"Yeah, that would be an inconvenience to the plans." Kisame looked at my death glare. "And you'd be in a serious state of depression." He quickly added.

"Tobi; come with me. Kisame; get Itachi and bring him to the Rain Village border –no delays." Before Kisame could question my orders I took off with Tobi on my tail once again.

"Sakura-hime, Tobi doesn't think you should go against those demons." I snorted and gave him a wry look.

"I'll be fine." I jumped on another branch then leaped again, propelling myself farther away.

We reached Naruto's and Gaara's battle field in time to see a giant toad take a hit then fall back, Naruto sat on his head. Sasuke rested on a tree branch not too far away with a ninja-dog watching the whole scene. With fire-like marks twisting across his skin…

His curse mark was awakened again.

"Oh, no." I leaned closer to Tobi. "Take care of my body."

"Sakura, don't-!" I didn't spare a second thought to Tobi's deeper sounding voice.

"Be quiet." I snapped and tried to concentrate. My eyes sliding closed.

_Hey are you in there? Saku…Saku I need you, please! _I left a reluctant force of power touch my mind and I sighed in relief.

**_I'm always here. It's still the same me. We're the same. _**Her voice was soft and whispery as usual, but their seemed to be an underlining tiredness in her voice. **_Though I wish you had called me here now._**

_So you see what's happening? _I opened my eyes to give a better image.

**_And I know your thoughts. I like your plan but it's divided. Whom am I to go to? Sasuke or Naruto?_**

_Sas-Naruto! Go to Naruto and help him!_

**_Your heart is divided Sakura. Now that you, that we know Naruto is a container you are...afraid?_**

I went silent for a moment. Naruto was my friend long before I knew what he was. Was I afraid? _Maybe a little, but Naruto is Naruto and that is that!_

**_That's my girl. Now release me._**

"As you wish," I smiled and brought my hands together again. I had caught Sasuke attention and he looked a bit startled at my sudden appearance.

"Sakura get out of here!" He yelled I paid him no mind and cleared my thoughts, leaning further against Tobi's side as he silently watched me.

"Tanuki Neir no Jutsu! The Art of Playing Possum! Release Sakura Te Hime!" My body went limp and Saku pulled away from my body once more. Hovering in the air for a moment and watched the fight rage on with her patient green eyes.

_"It always seems so hazed through your eyes, Sakura-hime."_

"Protect him..." I whispered. Tobi held me bridal style and cradled my head as the sickness swept over me again, I coughed and Tobi held me closer to him as chills shook my body, I couldn't help but cling to him.

_"I'll do my best."_ And like that she was gone again flying through the air to save Naruto.

**Naruto**

I felt a shiver go you my spine and I turned to see Sakura standing on the giant toad with me. But she looked…

"S-Sakura-"

"Sakura-hime is my carrier, yes. She sent me to protect you, Naruto-san. The Kyuubi demon within you is strong, but the Sand spirit is fierce." Sakura's demon stood beside me and kept her emotionless gaze on Gaara. "When Sakura-hime was young she fell very ill. Her parents stole me and imprisoned me long ago because I brought health and they let me inhabit their daughter's body so she could live. Without me she'll die, already without my presences the illness that has plagued her has come back immediately."

"Oh," she reached an arm out towards me and it filled with green and blue chakra. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm giving you some of our chakra." Her hand lay on my shoulder and I felt her power flood through me with a sudden jolt. Kyuubi smiled and relished the feeling, his back ached and he smiled with his teeth.

_Ah, Chiryō-shi no Saku, It seems as though everyone is showing up at this gathering!_ He made growl that sounded like it was made deep inside his throat and I could image a toothy grin spread across his face.

"Where is Sakura?" I asked. "If she summons you she goes limp right?" I asked in panic. Kyuubi growled and waited for the other demon to answer so he could fight.

"A member of our organization is watching our body at the moment. Sakura-hime is in capable hands…" We heard a screech and Saku snapped her fingers. "Pay attention, boy, here he comes!"

**Sakura**

I felt Saku drift back into me; her presence was weak and worn. I found that the longer she's gone the more out of it I feel afterwards.

**_The boy is beaten, but alive. Gaara's siblings have taken him away. Sasuke is getting Naruto back to the village and…Tobi has carried us to the Akatsuki's meeting place. Your father will not be angry. He is proud._**

_Good...let's sleep. I'm tired. The Chuunin exams...running...this fight..._

**_As you wish, Sakura-hime. _**Saku chuckled and fell back into me.

Tobi carried us through the forest and I dreamed of dark red eyes.

* * *

**Ah, more Saku. Love it, love it and the Naruto/Gaara confentation and the Akatsuki ad we finally found out where that Itachi ran off to. Then Orochimaru showed up (I think he has his hot, evil moments too) and the Hokage...*sniff*...I loved that dude too. Anyways (Read below for a seminingly pointless rant)...**

**You know I really love Sakura character because I see a lot of myself in her, as followed:  
~We both were completely in love with emotionless, jerks at the same age for a long time. (Now I have a crush on a guy who's a big Hidan fan ^/_\^)  
~I was a crybaby too a long time ago and could never stand up for myself, then I became stronger and kicked the asses of the people who dared to mess with me.  
~We both have wide fourheads.  
~I want to become a doctor too.  
~My best friend is my super girlie rival.  
**

**Please reveiw or I'll find you,**

**~QueenVamp**


	13. Chapter 13: Gabbling Mission

**Sakura**

The Akatsuki met at the border between Amegakure and Konohagakure, a storm was rolling in and we all knew it would be useless to run for cover because of the fact no one –NO one- live within fifty miles of this place -unless you count the traveler's stop nearby, the one with the hot springs. But that was what I thought until I was pushed over to a tree by Kisame and shown a private chamber underground. Filled with supplies, maps, scrolls and my waiting parents.

"It's about time, un!" Deidara snapped, only to receive a death glare from Pein.

After going over the events of the past month and a half Pein had been ready to move me out of Konoha and back into hiding –back to the dark Tower and long days of isolation-, but I objected, begged and pleaded to go back.

And the next day I was delivered back, Tobi, appointed as my new bodyguard until Itachi's wounds were healed. Then it was Saku's turn to scream and whine and urge me to beg for Sasori to take me back instead. When I'd asked her why she'd fallen back into her silence, not to answer until we were safely back behind the village gates.

**~X~**

The Hokage's funeral was held two days later.

I stifled my tears as the Elder's speech ended and placed a white rose on the table and bowed to the Hokage's picture like Nala and Konohamaru had done before me, then walked back from the line and stood with them, offering a hug and a few comforting words to Konohamaru, and waited for the ceremony to end so we could leave.

These tears weren't fake, I knew that much. The Hokage was nice to me when I first came to Konoha; he took me into his village and home without question and accepted me –though he let the ANBU have their questioning time-, made me apart of his family. Naruto and I were devastated about the Hokage's death, almost as much as the others. And I couldn't get over Gaara's betrayal. Though we were told that it was under the Kazakage's orders and the Kazakage was dead -Orochimaru had pretended to be him. So everyone was just going to pin the blame on Snake-Man.

Well, I wasn't and Gaara had to come and formally apologize to me, Naruto, Hinata and just about everyone else that I'd finally forgiven him –also the promising of have him do anything I wanted helped me feel a little better which included some target practice once I was up to it.

Naruto, Sasuke and I walked close together after the funeral. The plan being to go to Naruto's apartment to have some instant ramen and waste away the day –well, Sasuke 'politely' refused the offer and said he was just going home.

At the top of the staircase, leading down from the Hokage's Tower, I caught sight of the old perv, Jiraiya, sitting on top of a fence, seeming to be waiting for someone. I grabbed Naruto's long sleeve and pointed him out. Glancing at each other, in mutual agreement, we said good-bye to Kakashi and Sasuke before jumping onto the roof and door the stairs."Pervy Sage! What are you doing here?" Naruto called loudly, as we approached.

The man's face looked tired and smirked dully at us. "Hello, Naruto, Sakura," Jiraiya said. "I was looking for you, actually. I have a mission for us."

"Huh?" I asked. "Why us?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Well, since you and Naruto seem to be joined at the hip I might as well bring the pink haired terror along for the ride." I growled and began to roll up my sleeves and Naruto put an arm out in front of me.

"What's it for?" Jiraiya leaned toward us, withdrawing a picture from his robe.

"We need to find this woman." I scanned the picture. A blond woman with brown eyes and a youthful face stared back emotionlessly.

"Hey, I've seen her before." I said.

"Really? Where?"

"Um, about a week ago. When you were peeking in the girl's hot springs she was in a tavern across the street." Jiraiya pocked the picture and turned towards the gate.

"She could have covered miles by now…Go to your houses, pack your things. This is an S-ranked mission, top-secret. I'll fill you in later." And like that he was gone in a puff of smoke.

**~X~**

"…so she's not a criminal, or has done anything wrong, but we have to basically kidnap her and bring her back to the village, correct?" Naruto recited and Jiraiya nodded.

"You're not telling us everything." I stated the obvious, jumping to another tree limb to keep up with them. _And Kisame complains that I run too fast! Ha!_

**_He'll just complain to complain. _**

_True._

"The less you know the safer you'll be. I brought you along as a peace offering; Tsunade will like you, a little medic-nin for her to compare herself with." My eyes narrowed.

"'Peace offering'?"

"Something like that."

Naruto had to stop me from knocking him out of the tree.

The rest of the day was committed to stopping at taverns and gambling bars asking people if they'd seen Tsunade, until someone actually had. "Yeah, she was here. Got quite a bit of money off of her too." I shuffled a deck of cards and divided them among a drunken man and me.

"Hn, you're pretty good. No tricks." He said wagging his finger, I smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Glancing at my hand I tossed in a few chips. Jiraiya sighed heavily, Naruto only watched wordlessly as I talked up my opponent, baiting him into adding more and more chips to the ever growing pile and building up his friend's anticipation.

"Three tens and a seven." He threw his cards down and smirked.

"Oh, that's good…but sadly, just not good enough." I smirked and turned my deck towards him and I swear his eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Royal Flush." I clawed the chips over to me and grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

**~X~**

For the next week Naruto and I ate like kings in a hotel room of our choice while 'Pervy Sage' –as I was beginning to call him- sat at the window writing his latest novel, or 'taking notes' on the girls in the building across from us.

"Ah, that was good." Naruto rolled over on his belly then swiftly stood. "Well, I'm going to get back to my training." I frowned as he withdrew a balloon from his bag and weighed it in his palm.

Jiraiya had been unfair about teaching Naruto a new technique and not me. Call me selfish, but I wanted to learn something too –on this mission I didn't know what was for- instead of being the main income of money and washing the dishes and pack our belongs before we left for the next town.

"I'm going for a walk." I announced to unlistening ears and slammed the door loudly.

The streets outside were cold and dark, the only light coming from hotels, taverns and a gambling club. Patting my kunai pouch I knew I had my wallet with me, so I entered and asked to be set up with a few chips. It was starting to become an addiction.

"Well, you look a little young to be here." I turned to protest to the woman who sat down next to me and met a pair of brown eyes. The woman's long blond hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she wore a mini kimono as a shirt, which was very lousy done to show off her large chest. A necklace, with a light blue gem hung around her neck. Then she wore a jacket over the shirt and regular dark blue pants.

This was Tsunade, the woman we were after and the one I met at the hot springs almost a month ago.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon." I smirked and fixed my deck of cards. "I'd be careful, these men are tricky."

"Eh, I've been cleaning them out." I glanced at my cards and tossed in a handful of chips, so did the man across from me. "I'm Sakura; by the way, I didn't have time to introduce myself last time we met. What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I presume, trying to pass the time…" Tsunade broke the deck and passed out a few cards, taking a glass of sake from a passing waiter.

"Actually I'm here on a mission…" I tossed in a few more chips. "Jiraiya and Naruto are looking for you. Any idea why?" She froze and glared at me for a moment.

"Where are they?"

"In a hotel down the street being lazy. Naruto's preoccupied with his training and Pervy Saga is helping him. I swear they think I'm their maid." Tsunade's eyes softened and her eyes shown with a plan forming in her mind. After a minute or two she spoke again.

"Sakura, I have a proposition for you. I think you have great potential, if you had the proper training. I wanted to know if you'd let me train you."

I was silent for a moment, and so shocked I'd dropped my cards, not even noticing the person in front of me scream and start crying about his life's savings. "Yes, I'd like that, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smirked. "And I think I could get a little training out of you. How'd you win that hand?" I smirked and tauntingly asked if the sobbing man wanted to play again.

**~X~**

That night I snuck back into the hotel room. Packed my things and left a note that I was going back to the village and met Tsunade at the town's entrance.

* * *

**Omigoddess, how low has it been? A week? Two? A year? Sorry for the long wait when it obviously states in te summary that this story will be frequently updated, but I edit this story so many times its hilarious. Seriously.  
Oh, and as of November 11th I, QueenVamp -a.k.a. Bree-, have gone insane and thrown into a long angsty depression for no apparent reasoning. I've decided their need to be more tragic stories (Reads and Reviewers beware) and I shall start that with MadaSaku...as soon as I get an idea?**

**Do you have any? Love to hear them.**

**Please reveiw or I'll find you,**

**~QueenVamp**


	14. Chapter 14: Training Process

**Sakura**

I huffed and started at my latest work.

Two new craters and a small rip in my shishou's jacket sleeve (which sounds a lot simpler than it really is).

Tsunade surveyed the scenery and gave a nod of approval. "Not bad, not bad. You're strong, but you're lacking control, your all over the place, you need to learn to make a direct hit or else you're going to break something in your hand. You have excellent chakra control and your stamina is exceptional. Who trained you before?" Tsunade asked.

"A few of my father's colleagues, they try to stay on his good side by teaching me a weapon trick of two. Master Sasori was the hardest of my trainers, he was told to make me strong and he treated me like any other Genin."

Tsunade nodded. "You were born in Amegakure, correct?"

"…Hai."

"I've been there once, during the last Great Ninja war. Where raised under harsh conditions?"

"No, my parents were well off, I never had to go without. But during training conditions were harsh and it is Ame, it tends to rain quite a lot." Tsunade snorted at my sarcastic tone and planted her hands on her hips.

"What about your medic training?"

"Um…" _Well, you see I have the Chiryō-shi no Saku -you know the healing demon that all medics are said to be children of? – sealed inside of me so pretty much everything she knows, I know. _"My mother was a very good teacher."

Tsunade stared me down, seeming to know I was lying but said nothing.

**~X~**

I looked at the window of our hotel room. I have to say Tsunade-shishou had picked the best hotel out of the lot, but this was a pleasure town. Hookers, drunks, and gamblers (heehee) roamed the streets twenty-four seven. However, Tsunade said it was the best place for a ninja to stay; you won't be disturbed –from what, after the other traumatic experience of a drunken hooker half-knocking down our door, I was too scared to ask.

Tsunade said I had the makings to be a great ninja someday, but as a kunoichi I failed miserably. She also said I needed to work on my appearance a bit more. My hair was just something I couldn't deal with so I chopped it all off, again. It was back to shoulder length and a lot easier to take care of.

It had been a week since we've been gone and we moved to three different towns. Each time I could sense the memorable chakra of Naruto and the Pervy Sage coming toward us. Though they still thought I was back in Konoha instead of helping Tsunade –who was wanted for Kami knows what- escape from them.

Shizune, Tsunade's assistant who tended to wear a lot of black, entered my room and smiled. "Morning Sakura-chan. Sleep well?" Her little pink companion, Tonton, a ninja-pig jumped onto my made up bed to get comfortable for her pre-breakfast nap.

"Well, I went to bed a seven and rose at six; to do my hair and I didn't sleep in my clothes from the day before. So yes, Shizune-nee-chan I slept _fairly_ well." She smirked at my verily polite sarcasm and joined my side at the window.

"Your nails look better, now that you've stopped biting them." I glanced at my red painted nails. My mother would flip if she saw me now, all frilled up are working on my appearance, and my father would be begging for his little Tomboy Princess back.

"Training with Tsunade-shishou is something I never thought would happen. If anything I expect to learn how to kill people not work on my hygiene."

"Yes I thought that when I started training under her…Lady Tsunade is debating whether to send you back home or not. Naruto and Jiraiya are on our tails again and Tsunade doesn't want to be found."

"Why?" I asked.

"There looking for a new Hokage, or so I hear, and Jiraiya refused. We were originally going to ask you to join our little parade after the Third's funeral, but we skipped town before they could get to us." Shizune gossiped.

"I wish she would say yes. She'd be a great Hokage." I paused. "Lord Third was so nice and the horrible Snake-Man killed him."

"Snake-man?" Shizune asked.

"Orochimaru...he's after my teammate, the one with the Sharingan...and maybe me."

"Why you?" I shrugged and turned my attention back to the castle view -it where we planned ongoing today after a little gabbling practice.

"Well, to him I am a cockroach...I just won't die –after his many attempts. When we first met he only managed to throw a knife at me and scar my face." I stood and walked over to my closet to where all my new cloths hung. "He has some bad blood with my parents...let's leave it at that."

"Alright,"

**~X~**

"Orochimaru..." My mentor hissed.

The dirt of the destroyed palace cleared.

"Ha, found you." The Snake-Man looked down at me and smiled. "Oh, look Kabuto it's the Princess of the Rain Village." I snarled at him and he smiled. "How is Sasuke doing? Well? I bet the seal isn't working is it?"

I got ready to leap at him, but Tsunade put her hand on my shoulder applying more pressure than needed to keep me in place. "Stand down Sakura, Shizune. Orochimaru, don't antagonize my protégé."

"Protégé, eh?" Snake-man smiled and stepped closer. "It seems each of us Sanin have chosen a Genin for our successor. Me, Sasuke Uchiha. You, the little thorn in my side. And Jiraiya the Kyuubi container."

That did it. I made a fist and green chakra glowed in it.

"Don't. Call. Naruto. A container. You snake." Orochimaru tilted his head and smiled.

"You're much like your mother with your pretty eyes. Have they gone silver yet? Those piercings don't seem to be working, are they?" Chakra burned brighter and Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly, to my surprise.

"Orochimaru." Tsunade said warningly. Orochimaru turned his attention back to my shishou.

"I have a proposition for you Tsunade I need you to heal my arms." My eyes landed on the bandages over his arms.

_That's right; the Third Hokage had taken them._ Orochimaru couldn't defend himself now, I smiled.

**_Sakura-hime don't do anything foolish. _**Saku warned.

"Why would I?" Tsunade asked her nose wrinkled her beautiful face turned lethal. Shizune looked equally as dark. "If your arms are bothering you than I shall put you out of your misery."

Shizune's stance shifted and she reached for a hided weapon. I moved out of Tsunade's way and readied myself for the fight.

"Tsunade," Kabuto, Orochimaru's lackey, spoke. Tsunade ignored Kabuto and then she started counting.

"5."

"We have something you may-"

"4"

"Please, listen-"

"3"

"Get ready to fight." I warned.

"Ugh, my Lord?" Kabuto looked helplessly over to Orochimaru.

"2...1-" Orochimaru cut her off.

"I can bring back your brother and your lover..." He waited for his words to sink in. "With a forbidden jutsu I found."

Tsunade went still. She just stared at Orochimaru. "Tsunade-shishou...?" Tsunade looked at Orochimaru's arms. I did too. It was an easy fix, for someone as talented as her at least, a large amount of chakra, a few minutes of awakening dead cells, some medicine and he was as good as healed. "Tsunade...don't. Not him, don't heal his arms! He'll destroy Konoha and my family!"

"Sakura..." Tsunade's harsh voice startled me. I recoiled and looked feebly over at Shizune who wouldn't meet my gaze. "Don't either of you use that tone with me!"

"I'll give you a few days to sit on it...don't try and leave. We're always watching." Kabuto said.

The two faded into the darkness.

**~X~**

At dinner that night we all sat around a wooden table in a restraint with a large assort of food that we all picked at, the once loud and debating conversation had been muted to quipped comments on anything and everything except what happened this morning. I glared at Tsunade over my tea glass and Shizune only took small bits of her food looking nervously between us, expecting a master vs. student match to break out. It was a quiet dinner, despite Tsunade's current demand for more sake from the waiter.

"Hey mister, another!" She called, raising her glass, again. Shizune pulled her hand down arm.

"Lady Tsunade I believe you've had enough." Her tone held laughter as she tried to say it nicely. I smirked at Tsunade's scrunched up face. No doubt she'd be sorry in the morning and screaming at the birds to shut their beaks…like last time.

I was about to speak, but a familiar voice shouted over mine. "There you are!" I turned in the booth and spotted Jiraiya and Naruto walking into the restaurant, they stopped short. "Sakura? What're you doing here? We thought you were back in the village."

"I lied."

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" Tsunade hissed, slowly coming out of her drunken haze. I giggled and Naruto sat next to me looking a little sour. Jiraiya pulled up a chair and sat next to Tsunade.

"Looking for you, of course." Her eyes darted to Naruto.

"Who's the brat?"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted and I jerked him down into the seat next to mine.

"Can it and have some chicken." I shoved a leg into his mouth and he obliged.

"My student, Naruto." Tsunade shot me a glance wonder if this was the 'Kyuubi container' that Orochimaru was talking about. I nodded and sipped my tea and handing it to Naruto who finish wolfing down the food I'd given him. She looked back at Naruto and studied him, then smirked.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Training…and waiting for Tsunade-shishou to _apologize_!" I growled the last part.

"What?" The fuming woman hissed.

_She considered the devil's deal, Saku, you know there be a farfetched catch to the resurrection jutsu –they'll probably come back with their bodies in the same condition they are now, in their graves! She's a medic, she should think it through! _I ranted mentally and Saku's influence calmed me.

**_Sakura-hime, it was her _****brother _and her _lover. _You've neither of those people in your life you've no right to judge her, but a right to prevent it from happening so keep an eyes on her. Now, apologize to her. _**

_No._

**_Hime._**

_Fine._

"Gomen..." I muttered under my breath.

"Tsunade, do you mind if I cut to the chase? It's been a rather long day." Jiraiya said. Tsunade nodded and resettled back into her chair –which Shizune had picked up. "The Hidden Leaf Village wants you to accept the title of Fifth Hokage."

Naruto chocked on my drink and I quickly pried it from his hands and patted his back. Tsunade kept her glare. "Naruto, _breathe_." I commanded. Naruto's coughing fit slowed and he took another drink, waiting for Tsunade's answer.

"Why do you think I skipped town? My answer is no. Lord Third died in vain trying to protect the village. He was a geezer, trying to act youthful of course he's going to croak." Naruto tried to stand from his chair and I kept him sitting. "Besides being a Kage is a joke, only a fool would take it."

"Tsunade-shishou...!" I growled. "My father is a Kage! He is no fool!" Tsunade's brown eyes flared at my tense tone. All around the table I got strange looks and Jiraiya got ready to say something, but one blunt word from Naruto stopped him.

"Outside," Naruto said. We all looked at him. "Don't make fun of Sakura's family. Outside, you old lady!" He yelled. Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of the restaurant.

"Naruto!" I cried, running out to him.

He had made a face plant in the dirt I dropped to my knees and helped him sit up.

"Ow..." He clutched his broken nose. The blood ran down his face and into his hands. I ripped the sleeve of my shirt and held it out to him.

"You've got to stop doing this." I laughed, but it was cut short. I could sense Itachi and Kisame nearby, I turned towards their direction. They were watching Naruto and I's display from afar, Itachi's scarlet eyes cutting through the night and boring into mine with heated anger radiating from every pore. My eyes narrowed at the darkness and I shifted defensively putting my body in front of Naruto's.

"Sakura, stand aside, I'm going to teach this punk a lesson." I saw Tsunade leave the restaurant, her blond hair illuminated by the paper lamps.

"Don't-"

"Sakura, I'm fine," Naruto said. "If I can survive a couple of Akatsuki then I can survive a Sanin, okay?"

_Did he just...?_

**_He did, I've recently learned that Pein has started to send out the Akatsuki for Naruto, it's a sort of punishment for getting to close to the target._**

_What…? Why'd he?_

"Sakura?"

"The Akatsuki? Naruto..." I forced him to look at me and my voice fell to a whisper. "Do you know what their after don't you?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Do you…?" I nodded, confirming that I knew about the Kyuubi. "How did you-?" I cut him off.

"We'll talk later. Just try not to let my shishou kill you." I smiled. Naruto stood to fight and I moved out of the way. For now he wouldn't ask questions, but as the days would go on Naruto was going to and I will have to do what I've always done: Lie, lie, lie.

**~X~**

"THE FIFTH HOKAGE!" Naruto shrieked. "What did I miss when I was knocked out?"

The last three days have been true and utter hell.

Fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto took a lot more than we expected to say no to. Nevertheless, I was pleased when after I woke up from my drugged sleep that Tsunade was going to attempt to kill Orochimaru instead of healing him. If anything we only weakened him more and Kabuto healed too fast for Naruto's Rasengan to take a full affect, but Kabuto was toast and I think we may have permanently messed up his nervous system.

Although during the fight I felt close to useless. Orochimaru had smacked me around, called me weak, insulted my parents and Tsunade stepped in to save me. All I did was help heal Naruto and, maybe, knocked a tooth or two out of Kabuto's mouth and leave him without a pair of glasses.

Itachi –who wasn't fully healed yet- and Kisame have been on my back about Naruto being the Kyuubi container and I have been throwing punches, and fits, whenever they bring it up. Then I'd asked what they done to Naruto and they retorted that they were simply going to kidnap him, and bring him to my father, but Sasuke showed up and Itachi was forced to fight him. (In doing so he almost killed him.) I had been so worried about Sasuke I didn't even think about hurting Itachi, then again he's the stronger of the two brothers and I wanted to keep my life. Sasuke would be fine and Tsunade would have him feeling better in no time.

She had also given Naruto her necklace. It belonged to her grandfather, the First Hokage. Then she had accepted the title Hokage.

She was truly amazing.

We started back to the Leaf Village an hour later. Naruto and I either fighting or racing all the way and Tsunade and Jiraiya laughed when we did. It was an elderly person thing I guess.

"The way I see it," Jiraiya said pulling Naruto away from me. "Either of these little pups could be Hokage someday."

Tsunade yanked me back before I could go after Naruto. "Watch it Jiraiya, I'm not dead yet."

I stiffened when they started to speak of our future. They said it so carelessly. When I still felt undecided on where I wanted to spend next year. But my future? When I am actually old enough to become a Kage?

I didn't even know if I could take over the Rain Village when my father was gone.

* * *

**I disteat spiders and catching colds! Everything is echoing! Damnit!**

**Here is the new chapter, any questions ask me, I've nothing else to say. Other than I posted a new MADASAKU STORY! 'Keeper of Secrets'!**

**Please reveiw or I'll find you,**

**~QueenVamp**


	15. Chapter 15: Cursed Life

**Sakura**

Tobi sat in the corner of my room doing nothing as I got ready to the Hokage's funeral.

"Sakura-hime-sama…Tobi wants to know about the weapon Sasori-sempai gave to Hime." I put my brush down and glanced at the weapon hanging from its holster on the wall, waiting. I felt the need to take it down and attach it to my belt once again, but I resisted.

I was going to a funeral, not a fight.

"The Saigo? Oh, well, Master Sasori says it was used during the battle between the first Hokage and Uchiha Madara –you know about that fight?" Tobi nodded eagerly. "I don't know very much, but it is said that this katana was driven through Madara's heart at the end of the fight, stealing his chakra and his last breath. A very sad way to die, I could only imagine how it came down to just an ordinary katana in a battle of the world's two greatest ninja." Tobi titled his head.

"Sakura-hime, Tobi wants to know more about Mad-era." I laughed.

"It's Madara. Hmm, I don't know much aside from he was the Uchiha clan leader and he and his brother were the creators of the Mangekyou Sharingan. There's not much else other than that in Konohagakure records, it's like Konoha is trying to make us forget. You should ask Pein or my mother, they'd probably know more than me." Tobi watched me silently for a second and someone knocked at the door to my room.

"Sakura, we're leaving now." Nala called softly from the other side.

"Ah, gomen, I'll be right there." I grabbed my white rose from its place on my nightstand and looked back at Tobi who seemed a little put out. "I'll be back later, bye."

Staring awake at the ceiling of the hotel room I wondered why I was remembering a conversation Tobi and I had the day of the Third's funeral. I'd just woken up from a dream about red eyes, which for some reason made me think of Tobi and our conversation about Uchiha Madara.

It made no sense, but then again I was half-asleep.

I turned over in my futon on to my side and faced Naruto who had been watching me quietly. "Did you have a bad dream?" He asked after a moment.

I thought for a moment and shook my head. "No…no actually it was a very nice dream." Those sweltering Uchiha ruled eyes had analyzed me and a felt a dark, warm security in their depths meant especially for me.

"Then why do you look so scared?" The blonde whispered back and I stared at Naruto for a long time. Why'd we even get stuck in the same room as each other? Oh, that's right because Jiraiya and Tsunade had to have their own rooms and Shizune snored…loudly.

"I don't know." I buried my face into my pillow and inhaled and exhaled raggedly, feeling as though I might cry I didn't want Naruto to see. I heard the whispering of blankets and then the sound of a kunai pouch being opened. Then a hand laid on my shoulder.

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan. I forgot to tell you. Sasuke and I bought you a birthday present." I glanced up through the dark to see Naruto's big grin. "We meant to give it to you earlier, but…" His voice trailed off and my eyes darted to the thing dangling from between Naruto's thumb and index finger. It was a thick, black choker that sort of resembled a dog collar and on it was a smooth gold medallion with, from what I could tell, the engraved kanji symbol 'hime' on it.

I stared at it a moment longer and Naruto's smile fell a little. "Well, it's a half and half present, I got the choker and Sasuke got the medallion. He said it looks cheap…" I cut him off with a hug, jumping out from under my blankets and wrapping my arms around him.

"No, no it's perfect." I took it from him and clipped the choker around my neck, the gold charm felt cold against my skin. "How does it look?"

Naruto glanced away for a moment and I could have sworn he was blushing. "Good…"

**Pein**

A curt, loud knock interrupted my trail of thought and I glanced up from my paperwork before returning my gaze immediately back to it.

It was Kisame.

"Enter." The door opened and closed and Kisame walked through my office, stopping in the center of the room like anyone else would after a mission to give me a full report. But his last mission wasn't just any other. It was to capture the Jinchuuriki and since Itachi wasn't here, because of returning back to his post in Konohagakure with Sakura, I'd have to settle for 'bitching out' –as Hidan put it- him instead of both. I folded my hands on my desk and did my best not to jump over it and chock the Shark-Man to death.

"What's this? You fail to bring me the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and now you dare to show your face before I can even have the chance to calm down?" I asked and Kisame's blue face remained a stone without its usual crooked smirk. My silver eyes reflected in Kisame's black ones.

The rain outsid began to fall harder.

Konan shut the book she'd been thumbing through, returned it to the shelf, and turned her attention towards the two of us.

"Sakura-hime is back in the village safe and sound, Leader-sama." That I'd already learned from _Tobi _after I'd relieved him of his babysitting duties. Then Kisame's smile grew wider. "And the moment she got there she sprinted towards the hospital to check on Uchiha Sasuke. I think the princess has a crush."

Konan bit her bottom lip and I made my face a blank sheet of paper, no emotion. "Uchiha Sasuke?" Kisame nodded. "Itachi-san's younger brother?" Kisame nodded again. "He is on her team…" Kisame dismissed himself and shut the door behind him.

I swiveled my chair around to glare out the window.

A sort of 'fatherly instinct' always seemed to come whenever Sakura was in danger or had made me proud of her, but now I was starting to feel scared. _She has a crush on her teammate? _The irony of the story reminded me of my much younger self and my two friends, Yahiko and Konan. "Nagato..." Konan grew worried at the silence.

"I'm going to Konoha to visit her." I announced.

**Sakura**

We brought Tsunade-sama to the Hidden Leaf Village a few days ago and already she's making the village a better place. Sasuke and Kakashi were healed, bedridden for the next three or four days, but still as good as new. When Sasuke woke up yesterday I pretty much jumped him –completely against the new medic rules I abided by, but no one seemed to care. I threw my arms around his neck and Tsunade had to drag Naruto out of the room so we could have a moment. Sasuke then slung one arm around my shoulder and smiled.

Actually smiled.

Then he kissed me.

I still blush whenever I think about it.

Anyway, when that blushing and stutter ordeal was over I'd caught up with Tsunade and helped her diagnose Lee. She'd come to the conclusion that'd he'd never be a ninja and, after I took a look, I recommended a surgery I'd read about in one of the many medical-nin books Tsunade had given me to study. She'd shot me a look and went over the basic protocol of the surgery and said it'd take her a month to prepare, but –if she failed- there was a very good chance he'd die during the procedure, so we'd given him a while alone to think about it.

Lee decided to take the risk and Tsunade and I began planning.

For the first time in weeks I didn't worry about the Akatsuki or Konoha or training or anything else. I was living in the moment and enjoying every second of it. But then a carrier pigeon landed outside my window and it held a letter that was summoning me to the Hokage's office; my stomach had turned.

_What if they found out about me and the Akatsuki? I shouldn't have said that Pein was a Kage._

**_But he is and Tsunade-san trusts you. Stop worrying, it's not about that._**

I entered the circular office, with confidence due to Saku's reassurance, and my eyes widened. All the Jonin I knew were in the room smiling at me. Tsunade sat behind a large desk. Hands folded under her chin and she smiled devilishly like she did before she sent me off on some wild, crazy erran. Shizune held Tonton in her arms and smiled widely too.

_At least I know my Akatsuki secret is safe._

**_Or maybe their trying to trick you._**

_AH! Saku! SHUT! UP!_

"Um, what's going on...?" I noticed Shikamaru standing in the center of the room looking as confused as I was.

"Sakura-chan so good to see you. Come forward." Tsunade said with a motion of her hand. I raised my eyebrows. She never talked like that unless she had a big secret or she was drunk –most of the time it was later. I stood next to Shikamaru and waited for her to speak.

I ran my fingers through my short hair wishing it was long again, when I was nervous like this it helped to twirl it. The stupid bird had caught me on my way out to visit Sasuke in the hospital. I wasn't dressed for a meeting, I was dressed for a date (well, we weren't exactly going out, but you know what I mean). A red tank top with a V neck, a fishnet top underneath and a black mini skirt with fishnet stockings that stopped above my knee and two inch ninja heels. All of it tying in nicely with my short, bob-like hair.

"Shikamaru, Sakura. Since the attack on the village we had decided that no one will pass this year's Chuunin exams. But the Third Hokage had high hopes in the both of you and we are proud to present you with the title of Chuunin."

**Sasuke**

Naruto was growing stronger. He summoned that large toad and then he defeated the Kazakage's young son who was possessed with a Sand demon. Sakura improves too with her mysterious background and other various talents. She helped us fly through the Chuunin exams and helped Naruto defeat that Sand demon with a creature she'd summoned herself. Then there's all that 'stuff' she knows about my brother that she still won't tell me.

I'll say it, I like her.

I, Uchiha Sasuke, had a small crush of the pink-haired, blue eyed kunoichi known as Kurosu Sakura.

But she could be so full of mystery sometimes that it made my head hurt.

Then I look back on what I learned: Chidori. And I didn't even get the chance to use it on my brother. He had taken me down easily –as I remembered-, then he escaped and I find myself laying here after being knocked out by his Mangekyou Sharingan for a month and while I was asleep: Sakura and Naruto had brought back a new Hokage, Lady Tsunade, and both of them become more accomplished than me.

My mind begins to wander back to Orochimaru, an ex-teammate of my friend's master's. He had promised power and revenge on my brother. That's why he gave me this mark. Sakura and Kakashi are worried about it, which I don't understand. They seem to know the danger of it more than I do.

I heard footsteps outside and I freeze.

One set of them is light and the other is at running pace.

Sakura and Naruto.

My fists clench. _I don't want to see either of them right now._

The door slides open just enough for Naruto to stick his head in. He's grinning like an idiot, as usual. "Drum roll please." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I quipped. Naruto recoils at my sharp tone.

"Just something," He laughed. "Presenting the newest Chuunin of Konoha! Kurosu Sakura!" He yelled. The door slides open more to revel Sakura, blushing with embarrassment, her attention focused on Naruto.

"Shhh! Naruto we're in a hospital!" She snapped, although she laughs along with him. My eyes widen at the new forest green Chuunin vest she wore, unzipped so people could see the red shirt underneath. Sakura smiled at me and Naruto prances over to my bedside.

"Sasuke...you're not mad that I made Chuunin before you are you?" Sakura asked anxiously, her smile fading.

Naruto answered for me.

"Of course he's not! We're proud, although I am the better ninja." Naruto adds in a whisper to me, I guess, but Sakura smiles again. "We should go out and celebrate. Grab Master Kakashi, Iruka-sensei, Hinata, bust Sasuke out of the hospital and go out for ramen!"

"We always go for ramen." Sakura said. As they start talking up plans I feel myself falling into the background.

_She made Chuunin before me..._

I shot the death glare at Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke why are you staring at us like that?" Naruto asked, all humor drained from his voice. Sakura's eyes widen and she takes a step back. The curse mark starts to burn and I grow more irritated.

_He's is looking at me funny. _My mind taunts.

"Naruto, I want you to fight me."

"Wh-what? You're still recovering. What are you talking about?" I growl and yank the bed sheets off me.

"Shut up and fight me!" My eyes turn red and shock is written across their faces. "You think you saved me? I don't care if she's the Fifth Hokage...you shouldn't have let her."

"What?" I stand from my bed and square my shoulders, trying to intimidate him, which I know I can do.

"Sasuke stop...Naruto say something!" Sakura begs from the sidelines while trying to push us apart, exceeding in catching Naruto'd attention, but not for long. Naruto smiled.

"The timing couldn't be better! I wanna fight you too..."

"Cut it out you two! You're not fighting!" I ignore her and yanked my shoulder from her grasp and in return she gave me a shove backwards. I stumble a little but then walk out of the hospital room. Sakura's eyes are set on the curse mark. I, again, ignore her and soon we all stand on the hospital roof. Naruto starts laughing and says he's excited to finally beat me.

"Dream on."

**Sakura**

Naruto and Sasuke charge at each other. Naruto with the Rasengan, Sasuke with the Chidori.

"STOP!" I yelled. I ran forward standing between both of them. "Both of you! Your friends! You shouldn't fight like this!" I got ready to use my _Push, _while standing dangerously in the way of the two war path Genin, but suddenly the lightening crack of Sasuke's Chidori stopped. I watch as Naruto and Sasuke go crashing into two separate water towers of the roof.

Kakashi had thrown them.

Naruto's Rasengan busted into water tower and water started to spray out in a small stream. Sasuke's Chidori had gotten his arm stuck in it and when he yanked his arm out and water started to gush out in a fast flood. Sasuke's eye darted towards Naruto water tower and smiled; proud that his attack had done the most damage. Kakashi _tsk_ed and then appeared on top of the water tower.

"Sasuke...what do you think you're doing? That Chidori wasn't the size you'd aim at a friend and comrade...where you actually trying to kill Naruto?" I gasped in shock and Sasuke shot his glare towards me.

His face twisted in disgust and then he spoke. "And to answer your question...yes it does bother me you made Chuunin before me." He looked behind him and flipped over the chain link fence and down to the alley below.

I bit my lip and Kakashi sighed again. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll talk to him." He disappears in a cloud of smoke and I stare at the place where he had been for a long time. Then my gaze falls lower and I see Naruto flexing his right hand, I walked over quickly and took his hand in mine. Healing chakra glowed around our joined hands then faded when the sprang and few scars were healed.

Naruto's face was twisted into a look too, not anger, not disgust, but _annoyed._"Sakura..." he began. "Don't get in my way again." I dropped his hand and my face fell and Naruto frowned too –seeming to feel guilty for what he'd said.

"Naruto...remember at the Chuunin exams Sasuke had that weird mark on his neck? That's not just a mark," I studied his face. "It's a...curse mark."

* * *

**OMG! I'm running out of chapters! This stories almost done! AHH!**

**AHH! My new story is going so well!  
Anyway, during my insane/ill tyraid I watched the older verisons of _The Chroniciles of Narnia, _re-rearranged my bookshelf and dusted it off, started an un-fanfiction story and a trailer to go along with it, then ate some dumpling soup.**

**I've been thinking alot about relationships lately and I've decided my parents are like King Henry VIII and Anne Bolyen. But if dad ever tried to behead mom, she'd start a muntany and lock him up in the Tower...er, I've been watching a lot of the _The Tudors _I'm still on season one and I feel so sorry for Katherine, but I love Henry too! T~T**

**Please reveiw or I'll find you,**

**~QueenVamp**


	16. Chapter 16: Fairytale Ending

**Sakura**

I had spilled my guts.

I told Naruto everything, about Sasuke's mark at least, and what Orochimaru did to my family –it felt good to unravel a few lies. Naruto had nodded and encouraged me to continue every time I had stopped.

"That old Snake-man," He muttered using my nickname for him. "Don't worry, Lord Third took his arms, he won't be able to do anything to us now." I smiled. For some reason just spilling my guts to Naruto made me feel better, he'd make jokes and help me laugh my way through it.

"Thanks Naruto." I looked up at the late night sky and sighed. "Where did the day go?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's dark out. You want me to walk you home?" I shook my head and stood putting my hands on my hips.

"Nah, I'm a big, bad Chuunin now. I can handle whatever's out there." Naruto smiled and we went our separate ways.

**~X~**

It was a powerful feeling; having the streets to myself.

It was a warm night; all the stars where out and the full moon graced the streets with an illuminating white glow. Crickets chirped and I heard a distant dog howl. That's when I sensed strong chakra. I looked up and saw four shadowed figures appeared in front of the moon. Jumping to my side, I took cover in an alley as they landed on a roof top.

"You think Uchiha will come?" I heard a female voice ask.

"Are you kidding? We beat him good, made him feel useless. Of course, he'll come to Lord Orochimaru." Then they were off again, moving towards the gate.

_I've got to find Sasuke._

I quickly scanned the area and took off toward the Uchiha compound in search of Sasuke –my handsome dark haired teammate. Passing through the silent streets I barely noticed the cloaked figure following close behind me, making sure I did nothing reckless –and reckless I was being. I jumped the wall into the abandoned Uchiha compound and without hesitation darted into the house Sasuke had lived in by himself for the longest time.

"Sasuke..." I whispered. His empty apartment didn't answer back. Tears were welling up in my eyes at the thought of being too late to save him. Orochimaru's promise for power was nothing but I lie and he fell for it. I froze upon hearing the door open behind me.

"So my little brother is leaving?" I whirled around to find Itachi leaning in the doorway. Something told me he wasn't here to comfort, in fact, he looked perpetually angry at my act. He moved forward, his face was an emotionless mask and his movements as graceful and deadly as ever. "Orochimaru will make use of him; take over his body like he tried to do to me. It's sad though…He's actually so weak that he thinks he needs the Snake Lord's help." I turned to glare at Itachi; his red eyes watched me intently.

"What are you saying!" I snapped, hands curling into fist and one of Itachi's hands landed on my shoulder, forcing me to untense.

The moon contrasted a golden light down upon Itachi's serene, yet livid, features. "Forget about him Sakura-hime." The sentence was like a knife to my heart and I visibly recoiled, my eyes glassing over but no tears fell –I refused to cry. Itachi's hand fell and slipped back to his side and his Sharingan eyes locked with mine.

"I can still stop him."

"You will not." I gridded my teeth. "It is my job to keep you out of trouble-"

"Itachi." For once he let me cut him off and I lowered my gaze to the floor. "You won't use that on me, I know you won't…He's not gone yet…and I _need _to keep him away from Orochimaru. I won't forgive myself if I don't." I turned and ran out of the apartment and on to the streets.

Surprisingly, Itachi did not follow.

_He's not gone yet! I can still save him!_

**_Sakura-hime...this is his own free will._**

_Be quiet Saku! He isn't thinking strait! He's mad at me and Naruto._ I worked my legs to move faster and Saku said no more seemingly disappearing inside of me.

**~X~**

I only stopped running once I had gotten to the gate.

But Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

"Sakura?" I turned there was Sasuke standing awkward and proud not three steps behind me, almost shrieking in delight. Then I noticed that he still wasn't wearing his headband and there was a backpack on his shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

I straitened up and tried to keep my voice even. "I'm going to stop you. Sasuke...you're not leaving." Sasuke's expression turned dark and mocking. "You can't go to Orochimaru, you promised me you'd keep away from him. I'll fight you if I have to."

Sasuke's frown stayed intact and he walked forward, until there was only about an inch of space between us. My breathing went rigged and he put his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. After some time he spoke.

"Sakura," He hesitated. "Will you come with me?" I gasped and took a step back.

For a moment I saw something in Sasuke's eyes: hurt? But then it was gone.

I searched his face and saw that he joking either. My hands formed tight fist, like they did when we were sparring, and I gulped tears begged to fall, but I wouldn't grate it to them. The dull pain of my nails digging into my palms was enough to prevent it from happening.

No matter what I wouldn't break down.

"I'm not leaving this village." I said stubbornly.

"Lord Orochimaru," Sasuke started and I winced at the title the Snake-man's henchmen used. "Can give us both power. He is weak now and once we learn from him we could take over and we can rule the Sound." Sasuke offered, strangely I considered the idea for a moment.

In an odd way that sounded like a fairytale. The princess and prince run away together, forget everything, and find a magical castle to rule over. Years together and heirs made for their abducted throne and a happy ending of dying peacefully in their sleep together…

That wasn't me. That wasn't Sasuke.

This wasn't a fairytale world, this was life. The world of ninjas. No princesses or princes could run away without a Hunter-nin on their tail to drag them back the next morning. Also I highly doubt they'd drag us back alive, if we were caught.

And then there'd be a war.

"Why me?" I asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I like you, Sakura. I kissed you didn't I?" I bit my lip. I didn't like the way he talked about the kiss we shared.

Like it was just a step he'd taken to get me to leave with him. "If you like me then you'd stay..." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something then stopped. His eyes closed.

"Is that your final answer?" I didn't say anything and he smiled, but it was sad. "Then I can't have you stopping me." Sasuke's eyes opened and I found myself lost in his red Sharingan. I threw a punch and Sasuke jumped back and threw kunai at me, I dodged them and glared at him.

"I don't want to be your enemy!" I shouted and Sasuke's face mimicked Itachi's –emotionless.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Sasuke formed the 'Tiger' symbol and suddenly I couldn't move.

The ground beneath me opened up and I fell into darkness.

I was locked in a genjutsu and Sasuke was getting farther away every moment I was falling.

I had lost him.

* * *

**HAHA! One chapter to go then it's until Goddess-Knows-When and the sequel and an author's note will be posted.**

**To all those 'Lord of the Rings' fans out there regonce and drink hardy because I, QueenVamp the Insane, am now a fan thanks to my Movie/Book/Music guru Alexis. And I shall post the final chapter tonight -midnight.**

**Please reveiw or I'll find you,**

**~QueenVamp**


	17. Chapter 17: Gone Like the Wind

**Sakura**

My body seemed to levitate in midair in the darkness of my nightmares. I felt so weightless, drifting there on the clouds of darkness that surrounded me, cold and curling around my body like they were trying to suffocate me. I'd been here for a long time…not sure how long, but my best guess would be a year. Nightmares meant for torture watching the people around me die and suffer; I'd cry out and scream when my nightmares would come and attack me.

I wondered if any Jonin have found my body yet?

The next nightmare came on. Fiercely. Orochimaru's snake eyes were watching me with greed and wanting. I shivered and tried to shut my eyes, but all I saw was him. Then his pale, long fingered hand reached out for me and I screamed again.

"No! No!" I cried. I tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy.

"Sakura calm down." I heard a stern voice say. I stopped moving and waited. "Open your eyes." My eyes slowly opened and I met the stern, strong featured face of my shishou.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply and swallowed the rising bile in my throat. All around me people were murmuring things and asking me questions that Tsunade would snap back at them to shut up and tipped a glass of medicine into my mouth.

After second I realized this medicine would make me drowsy and vulnerable to blurting out anything (Not good! Not good!). I shot up in my bed and attempted to spit it out, but Tsunade's hand clapped over my mouth firmly against my mouth and I fought her. Immediately her free hand moved to hit a particularly sensitive nerve which made my body cramp.

"You must swallow this, Sakura." I screamed against her hand and curled my fists with the fleece blankets and after a little more force I swallowed, chocking and gagging as I did so.

I gasped willfully and clutched my throat. "Never…do…that again." I threatened softly, clutching my throat as the tonic burned all the way down. I leaned forward resting my forehead on my knees and stretched back again.

"Sakura…" I glanced around and spotted two Jonin I recognized from the exams were here and Kakashi too, standing at the foot of my hospital bed too scared to come any closer.

"Sakura, what happened?" Kakashi asked quietly. "We know Sasuke left; we just sent Naruto and the others after him. We found you at the village gate early this morning." I hung my head in shame and a new wave of tears came on.

I tried to speak in the shortest sentences possible, making sure no information slipped.

"Sasuke left. He's going to Orochimaru…He wanted me to come too, but I refused and..." Tsunade nodded and put an arm around my shoulder.

"It's alright Sakura." She turned to the other Jonin bitterly. "Get out of here all of you. Go help get Uchiha back."

"Tsunade," I whispered when I heard them all leave. Tsunade rubbed my shoulder.

"Shhh, it's alright. I know you liked Sasuke and I'm sorry he chose that path. I had to deal with it too, when Orochimaru left the village. But I wasn't in love with him." She quickly added.

"No, I was weak I couldn't stop him. He used Sharingan on me..." Tsunade hugged me and, unlike anyone I'd ever known, let me cry.

**~X~**

Night had fallen over Konaha and Tsunade left my room to do a little paperwork and get some sake before she returned to check up on me and a few patients about a few hours ago. But I was guessing she hadn't come back yet because I woke to the sound of different voice.

It was Pein.

My eyes opened and I bolted upward. He wasn't wearing his disguise or his all black robe and he was still wearing his slashed headband. It was like he came here with a death wish. I looked into the deep orange eyes of my father as he smoothed my hair like he did when I was little. "Sakura...are you alright?" He asked in a worried whisper. I smiled and nodded. "I heard what happened and I was already coming to visit."

"I'm fine. A little sore, but okay." I reassured him. He smiled and his piercings reflected in the moonlight.

"Kisame told me you had taken a liking to the young Uchiha. Is that true?" I frowned, always straight to the point like he'd gotten his communication skills from a book. I removed the choker from around my neck and I looked at it as it sat in my hands just like it was a baby bird.

My father's gaze fell to it and tapped it with a long, pale finger. "They gave me this necklace for my birthday. Naruto gave me the band and Sasuke gave me the medallion. It says 'hime'." I didn't meet my father's gaze as he inspected the medallion further. "It's Uchiha gold. Someone said it'd belonged to his mother when she became engaged to his father, but I didn't want to think too far into it."

"Sakura..." I waited to be scolded for letting a boy, my teammate, get in the way of my mission –the most likely reason he was even here. But Pein decided to surprise me; he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. His face was carved into a rare smile. "If that Uchiha boy just left you just to gain more power than that boy is dumber than I thought." I almost giggled, almost.

**~X~**

When I woke again Naruto was in the hospital bed next to mine.

He was asleep and wrapped, almost completely in bandages. Only his eyes and mouth were showing. In his hand was a headband.

Sasuke's.

It was broken and blood stained, but Naruto clutched on to it. Even in his sleep.

Shikamaru sat in the chair next to him. His finger was broken and his face held worry. He wore his Chuunin jacket and kept his dark eyes on Naruto. A rare line of worry creased between his drawn brows and I could see him calculating the numbers and chances of survival in his head –I decided to pull him from misery.

"Shikamaru..." I whispered. He looked but and smiled.

"Hey Sakura." He said lazily. "I see you're finally awake. I had to handle that mission all by myself, so troublesome." His trying-to-be-happy voice died down once he saw my face.

"Did you get Sasuke back?" I asked. Shikamaru looked down and his face was frowning once more.

"And my very first mission was a fail. Chouji and Neji were half-dead when they were found. As for Lee, Kiba and me we would be dead if the Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara didn't help us." I tear fell down my face and I looked at Naruto.

_The bandages…_"Who...?" I slipped from out of my bed, not caring that the pain shot through my body and Saku's immediate commands to get back into bed rang in my ears. I touched the headband and then lower to Naruto's heart. _It's slower…_My hand glowed and I did a further inspection of the inside of Naruto's body.

Shocked by the amount of damage I withdrew like my hand caught on fire.

"Sasuke." That one word stabbed my heart once again.

_Sasuke. _The name had so many properties.

Sasuke the Uchiha Massacre survivor.

Sasuke the Avenger.

Sasuke member of Team 7.

Sasuke the friend.

Sasuke my first crush...

I bit my lip and nodded. "I'm sorry Sakura. We tried. Naruto tried harder, for you." I nodded softly and buried my face into my hands, forcing back tears I chocked on then quickly composed myself, fixing the superior look of a medic on my face, catching Shikamaru off guard a little. I breathed in and breathed out.

**_It's as easy as breathing. Breathe. Let go and let the wind carry what you've lost into the world, knowing it'll come back around. _**Saku recited her soft poetic advice and I forced myself to believe what she said.

"I need to go help…" Before Shikamaru could object I dashed out the door.

**Naruto**

My eyes opened and I stared at the blank ceiling for a moment.

It was white, like everything else in the room.

A hospital room.

My eyes landed on Sakura sitting at my bedside. Her face was anxious and her blue eyes were wide. "Naruto? Are you okay?" She leaned forward until she was standing halfway out of her seat, her hand fell to my forehead and I mumbled an almost inaudible 'okay'.

I started to sit up and she helped, slipping one hand under my arm and the other on my back. Then she propped up the pillows for me and let me lay back. "Where am I?" I looked around the room again.

Why did we always get the same hospital room?

"Tsunade-shishou decided to give Team 7 our own hospital room. Considering how much time we spend in the hospital." Sakura giggled and moved over to the window and unlatched it. "It's a beautiful day."

"Sakura..." She continued with her work, not looking back at me. "I'm sorry." She froze and her hand rested on the window's ledge. "I couldn't bring Sasuke back, I told you I would." She smiled.

"When did you promise that? I was out cold the whole time." I frowned deeper.

"I was there when they carried you into the hospital. Kiba got up early to walk Akumaru and found you then he took you directly to Tsunade-baa-chan and Shikamaru came to wake me up."

"Oh," Sakura walked around my bed again and sat down in her previous seat.

She looked behind her and grabbed her Chuunin jacket. She undid one of the many pockets and fished around for a moment. "One of the medic-nin took all your clothes and weapons you had on you even Lady Tsunade's necklace." She pulled out the light blue-green gem and dangled it in front of me. "I was able to save it."

I smiled and Sakura stood and clasped it around my neck. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She waited for a moment. "Naruto...I know people who joined Orochimaru, not just Sasuke. The longer they stay with him the more he twists their minds and they soon become loyal to him. It's the power he gives that draws them in. It's intoxicating, really. He offered it to my family. But my father refused."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I saying..." she sighed heavily. "That I don't want you to go after him again." My eyes widened and she grabbed one of my bandaged hands. "He could kill you next time Naruto, that why I don't want you too."

"Sakura..." I was cut off by a loud voice.

"Yo! Naruto!" I looked out the window to see Pervy Sage sitting outside on a giant toad. "I came to talk to you about...oh...I'm I intruding on something?" He smiled pervertedly and I rolled my eyes.

Sakura sighed, releasing my hand, and went to the window. "Well, he's not listening to me Jiraiya-san. You give him a go." She turned and walked back to my bed and grabbed her jacket.

"Sakura don't go." I whispered. "Don't leave me with _him_."

Sakura laughed. "I have work to do. And you won't be able to move off of that bed, until Shizune-nee-chan comes in later." She side stepped and I tried to move.

She was right. Chakra ropes.

"Sa-ku-raaaaaaaa!" I whined. "Can I at least barrow your katana?" She didn't listen and walked out of the room.

Jiraiya was suddenly standing in front of me, his face grave. "Naruto I have to talk to you about something serious. It's about the Akatsuki..."

**Sakura**

I had listened to every horrifying word Naruto told me. About how the Akatsuki were after him and the Kyuubi, then about how he had to leave the village for a few years to become stronger. Jiraiya had said there were too many distractions here and he needed to be able to focus.

I was going to kill that perv next time I saw him. But there wouldn't be a next time. They were leaving in an hour and Jiraiya was all the way across the village by now.

Coward.

Naruto and I stood outside the hospital a few days later. Naruto and I both agreed it would be easier that way, he walked me to work then told me he'd try to send word to me just to let me know he was safe.

"You better try and send me some type of letter so I know you're alive!" I yelled. Naruto recoiled and then smiled at me.

"I'm going to miss you." Before he could see my tears I wrapped him in a hug.

"I'll miss you too. Don't get yourself killed." I pulled away from him then smiled. "And don't come back weak and useless." Naruto was about to object, but I just smiled and winked. "C'mon you know I'm kidding. With the Kyuubi you'll be able to do a lot of amazing things. Just don't let him consume you."

As I watched him go I heard Tsunade-shishou call me from the roof of the hospital –strangely enough. I rushed back into the hospital. If Naruto was going to get stronger I had to too. I wasn't going to be left behind.

_I'm the daughter of Pein and Konan of the Akatsuki and, truthfully, I'm damn proud of it!_

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**Author's Note will be up tomorrow to express my feelings because I need to do something right now.**

**Please reveiw or I'll find you,**

**~QueenVamp**


	18. Author's Note

**I can't begin to say how proud of myself I am.**

**I took my once okay story and made it better -and into my number one obsession. Anyway, I have no idea when the suquel will be out you you'll all have to wait for a second author's note for that answer but I will give you a short preview and I'll answer any questions you may have.**

**.:Preview:.**

From the moment I arrived in Suna I was put to work immediately and escorted by two faceless ninja to the village's morgue where, apparently 'my assistants was required'. They told me no more than that and I was vaguely annoyed by Gaara's lack of trust.

Everyone in the room stiffened when the door to the morgue opened and the ninja gestured me in –such a gentlemen, letting the lady be the first to catch a whiff of decay carrying with a cold breeze. My gaze swept over the room as if all the men present were suspected of the murders –it was how I gained respect, and a few kiss-ups, on missions like these.

Tsunade-shishou said I was very privileged, being requested to help in Suna and being the first person in Konoha to know about the murders. But really I think it made people suspicious.

I wasn't born and raised in the Village Hidden in the Leafs like all my other friends and Masters. I was born in a near ninja-less village of Amegakure –the Village Hidden in the Rain- and I am the sole heir and daughter to its Kage, Pein the Akatsuki leader. Amegakure had its stories about us; the God of Rain taking a war orphan, Konan, for his wife who later gave birth to me.

**Tada! The begin to the second! Gotta go,**

**Review.**

**~QueenVamp**


	19. Dangerous Game Post!

******Hello I missed you all! I posted 'Sakura of the Akatsuki: Dangerous Game' and I'd really love for all of you to read it and review! First chapter isn't that eventful.**

******Summary: **The Jinchuuriki Hunt has begun and Sakura, the Akatsuki leader's fearless daughter, is being urged to choose sides. Who should she choose? Her family or her friends? Either way her situation is dangerous. A very dangerous game.

******Goodnight everyone,**

**~QueenVamp**


End file.
